Zwycięzcami w miłości są pokonani przez miłość
by always1507
Summary: Po wojnie Hermiona Granger wraca do Hogwartu, by ukończyć siódmy rok. Planuje zostać uzdrowicielem, jednak do tego potrzebuje zdać owutemy z eliksirów na Wybitny. Jak przekona do siebie profesora Snape'a? Co połączy dwa tak wybitne umysły? Wspólna praca? Przyjaźń? Sympatia? A może coś więcej? Severus/Hermiona i Draco/Ginny. Rating K, nie ulegnie zmianie.
1. Prolog

Prolog

Dedykacja dla Marty, mojej najlepszej przyjaciółki, bo jest ze mną. Zawsze.

_Prawda, która może nas wyzwolić, jest najczęściej tą, której wolimy nie słyszeć._

(H. Agar)

Uczucie przytłoczenia spadło na niego zupełnie niespodziewanie, wraz ze strachem, bólem i czymś jeszcze, czego nie potrafił określić.

Siedział na podłodze. Wokół panowała nieprzenikniona ciemność. Spróbował wstać, jednak przeszkodził mu w tym ból w krzyżu. Jęknął głośno i zaczął przeszukiwać swoją szatę w celu znalezienia różdżki.

I wtedy drzwi otworzyły się. Pomieszczenie wypełnił nieziemski blask bijący od tajemniczej postaci, która stanęła w progu. Postąpiła ona kilka kroków w jego kierunku i odezwała się.

- Severusie – usłyszał cichy, melodyjny głos.

Postać uklękła przy nim i położyła mu dłoń na policzku, odgarniając z twarzy czarne, przydługawe włosy. Jej ciepły oddech owionął mu kark. Nie mógł zobaczyć jej twarzy, jednak czuł, że emanowała dobrocią i troską. Pachniała lawendowymi perfumami i pergaminem. Zaczął szybciej oddychać.

- Severusie…

I zobaczył już tylko parę czekoladowych oczu, pełnych ciepła, miłości i czegoś, co sprawiało, że czuł się bezpiecznie.

A potem się obudził.


	2. Rozdział I

Rozdział I

Dedykacja dla Asi, z nadzieją, że kiedyś wreszcie skusi się i przeczyta sagę o Harry'm Potterze.

_I najdalsza podróż zaczyna się od pierwszego kroku._

(przysłowie koreańskie)

Gdy zawiał gwałtowniejszy wiatr, czerwone, żółte i brązowe liście poderwały się w górę. Rozpoczęły swój taniec, gnając w kierunku malującego się na horyzoncie zamku.

Brązowowłosa, młoda kobieta szła powoli wybrukowaną drogą. Chłodny wiatr muskał jej twarz, a nos i policzki były lekko zaczerwienione.

Przystanęła na chwilę i szczelniej owinęła się płaszczem. Rozejrzała się i nic. Grobowa cisza.

Zaczęła wpatrywać się z fascynacją w Hogwart, który majaczył na horyzoncie. Choć widywała go codziennie przez całe sześć lat, nigdy nie przestała się dziwić, jak był potężny.

Po Drugiej Bitwie natychmiast wzięto się za jego odbudowę. Dzięki sprawnej pracy oraz pomocy wielu wybitnych magów udało się doprowadzić zamek do poprzedniego stanu. Ktoś niepoinformowany nigdy w życiu nie pomyślałby, że rozegrał się tu punkt kulminacyjny wojny, w czasie której zginęło wielu ludzi. Zdecydowanie zbyt wielu.

Hermiona wciąż pamiętała. Ból. Przerażenie. Strach. Rozpacz. I wielka tęsknota.

Tylu ludzi odeszło i już nigdy nie wrócą. Dzięki ich ofierze świat czarodziejów był nareszcie wolny. Lecz cena jaką musieli za to zapłacić była ogromna.

Hermiona poczuła, jak po jej policzku spłynęła łza. Oni mieli przeżyć! Jak ona mogła mieć prawo do nowego życia, jeśli oni nie mogli go mieć?

Gryfonka przyjechała do Hogwartu, by ukończyć siódmy rok nauki. Co prawda, Kingsley jako nowy Minister Magii postanowił, że każdy uczeń, który brał udział w Drugiej Bitwie o Hogwart może dostać posadę aurora bez zdawania OWTM-ów, ale Hermionie zawsze zależało na nauce. Poza tym, wcale nie chciała być aurorem, choć wiele osób mówiło jej, że w tym zawodzie sprawdzi się idealnie. Zamiast tego poważnie zaczęła się zastanawiać nad zostaniem uzdrowicielem. Harry i Ron mimo, iż postanowili zostać aurorami, ze względu na nią również postanowili ukończyć ostatni rok, ale mieli przyjechać później – w dzień rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego.

Otrząsnęła się z zamyślenia i znów ruszyła przed siebie. Doszła do bramy i otworzyła ją. Weszła na błonia i ruszyła trawnikiem w stronę głównego dziedzińca.

W pewnym momencie znów przystanęła i spojrzała w kierunku chatki Hagrida. Pamiętała, jak razem z Harry'm i Ronem chodzili tam na herbatę i ciasteczka, które smakowały, jakby zostały upieczone dziesięć lat wcześniej.

Westchnęła smutno i zaczęła iść dalej. Doszła do dziedzińca i dotknęło jednego z filarów. To tutaj w trzeciej klasie przyłożyła Malfoy'owi w nos. Uśmiechnęła się na to wspomnienie.

- Panna Granger?

Hermiona odwróciła się i ujrzała profesor McGonagall. Przybyło jej kilka zmarszczek, jednak w oczach wciąż błyskały te same radosne iskierki.

- Dzień dobry, pani profesor! – powiedziała Hermiona.

- Witaj, Hermiono. Proszę, kiedy w pobliżu nie ma innych uczniów, mów mi po imieniu – poprosiła nauczycielka.

- Dobrze, pani pro… To znaczy, Minerwo.

McGonagall uśmiechnęła się.

- Zapraszam cię do swojego gabinetu na herbatę. Oczywiście jeśli nie masz innych planów.

- Bardzo chętnie.

Weszły do zamku. Hermiona znów miała okazję podziwiać kunszt jego architektury i genialnie namalowane portrety sławnych czarodziejów.

Po drodze natknęły się na Irytka, który próbował zepchnąć Hermionę ze schodów, za co dostał burę od profesor McGonagall oraz na Prawie Bezgłowego Nicka, który zaprosił je na przyjęcie z okazji rocznicy swojej śmierci.

W końcu udało im się dotrzeć do gabinetu Minerwy. W kominku płonął ogień, na środku stało biurko zawalone papierami, a za nim na półce stał wyeksponowany Puchar Domów, który w zeszłym roku zdobył Gryffindor. McGonagall transmutowała biurko w stolik, po czym machnęła różdżką jeszcze raz i koło niego zmaterializowały się dwa czerwone fotele, na których usiadły.

- Widzę, że jesteś wcześniej – zaczęła Minerwa.

- Chciałam spędzić kilka dni w Hogwarcie, zanim zjawią się pozostali uczniowie. Wtedy jest tu tak cicho i spokojnie…

- Zawsze byłaś typem samotnika, prawda? – zaśmiała się Minerwa.

- Tak. Wiem, że to dziwne, ale nie lubię plotkować o chłopakach i ciuchach jak inne dziewczyny. Wolę ten czas spędzić sama w bibliotece, czytając jakąś dobrą książkę.

- Wiem i doskonale cię rozumiem. Gdy byłam w twoim wieku zachowywałam się identycznie.

Zaśmiały się obie.

- Jaki zawód chciałabyś wybrać po ukończeniu Hogwartu?

- Myślałam nad zostaniem uzdrowicielem.

- Tak, to bardzo dobry zawód. Byłabyś świetną uzdrowicielką, Hermiono. Ale wiesz o tym, że musisz zdać OWTM-y z eliksirów na Wybitny?

Hermiona westchnęła.

- Wiem.

- A wiesz o tym, że… gdyby tak się stało, to byłabyś pierwszym uczniem z Gryffindoru, któremu udało się tego dokonać u profesora Snape'a?

- Zdaję sobie z tego sprawę. Niestety nie mam pojęcia, w jaki sposób mogłabym przekonać do siebie profesora Snape'a…

- On nie jest taki zły, na jakiego wygląda – uśmiechnęła się Minerwa, a Hermiona spojrzała na nią zdumiona. – Wiele przeszedł w życiu, stąd ten jego... hm... odmienny charakter.

Siedziały razem jeszcze godzinę, rozmawiając. Po tym czasie Hermiona powiedziała:

- Muszę już iść, Minerwo. Do zobaczenia.

- Żegnaj, Hermiono i pamiętaj, musisz wierzyć, że ci się uda – powiedziała McGonagall i nie musiała nic więcej dodawać, bo obie wiedziały dobrze, o czym mówiła.

Gdy Hermiona wyszła, Minerwa podeszła do okna i spojrzała w rozgwieżdżone niebo. Uśmiechnęła się i mruknęła coś do siebie, co zabrzmiało mniej więcej tak:

- Z czyjąś pomocą na pewno ci się uda.

* * *

Gdy Hermiona pożegnała się z Minerwą, ruszyła do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów. W tym roku, jako prefekt naczelna, miała swój własny pokój, który mieścił się zaraz obok pokojów dziewcząt z poszczególnych klas. Profesor McGonagall sama go dla niej urządziła. Był cały w barwach Gryffindoru. Znajdowało się w nim wielkie łóżko, biurko, trzy regały z książkami, szafa i dwie komody. Innymi słowy wszystko, czego Hermiona potrzebowała.

Hermiona rozpakowała swój kufer, który już na nią tam czekał, po czym udała się do swojej małej, prywatnej łazienki, do której wejście znajdowało się zaraz obok łóżka.

Stanęła przed lustrem i wpatrzyła się w swoje odbicie. Mały piegowaty nos, średniej wielkości, lekko różowe usta, czekoladowe oczy i to ptasie gniazdo na głowie. Codziennie spędzała co najmniej pół godziny próbując ułożyć swoje włosy, a one jak na złość wciąż pozostawały w takim samym stanie. Nic dziwnego, że żaden chłopak nigdy się nią nie zainteresował. Jej wzrok padł na bliznę na lewym przedramieniu. Mimo upływu czasu, była ona wciąż wyraźna i każdy mógłby bez żadnego problemu odczytać słowo _Szlama_. Była zdecydowanie nieatrakcyjna. Kto by mnie chciał? Jeszcze ten mój charakter. Umiem tylko siedzieć w książkach. Ale co mogę poradzić na to, że mi to po prostu sprawia przyjemność?

Westchnęła, zrzuciła z siebie ubrania, weszła pod prysznic a po jej ciele spływały stróżki ciepłej wody. Zaczęła rozmyślać.

Znów tu wróciła. Znów była w Hogwarcie. Tak, jakby nic się nie zmieniło, a przecież zmieniło się tak wiele…


	3. Rozdział II

Rozdział II

Dedykacja dla Zuzi, bo zawsze była, gdy trzeba było mnie pocieszyć lub rozśmieszyć.

_Chcąc odnieść sukces, powinieneś przecierać nowe szlaki, a nie trzymać się utartych dróg._

(J. D. Rockefeller)

Tańczące promienie słońca wpadły do pokoju przez okno, gdy młoda kobieta zamaszystym ruchem odsłoniła zasłony. Żółte plamki goniły się nawzajem po podłodze i ścianach, raz po raz zatrzymując się, by za chwilę znów ruszyć w pogoń.

Hermiona westchnęła i przetarła oczy, po czym ubrała się w mugolskie dżinsy i fiołkowy sweterek. Przeczesała włosy, spięła je gumką i już miała wyjść, kiedy dotarło do niej, że nie dostanie śniadania w Wielkiej Sali. Przecież zostały jeszcze trzy dni do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego.

Z westchnieniem pstryknęła palcami. Nienawidziła tego robić, ale w tej sytuacji…

Przed nią pojawiła się małą skrzatka domowa, ukłoniła się nisko i powiedziała:

- Czym mogę służyć, panienko?

- Jak masz na imię? – zapytała Hermiona.

- Lizzie, panienko.

- Witaj, Lizzie, nazywam się Hermiona. Proszę, zwracaj się do mnie po imieniu. Zgoda?

- Oczywiście, Hermiono.

- Dobrze. A więc, Lizzie, jeśli nie sprawiłoby ci to kłopotu, czy mogłabyś przynieść mi coś na śniadanie?

- Życzenie panienki Hermiony jest dla mnie rozkazem – odpowiedziała Lizzie.

Gryfonka usłyszała pyknięcie i skrzatka zniknęła.

- Ech, biedne skrzaty domowe – mruknęła pod nosem. – Czy one nigdy nie zrozumieją, że mają prawo do wolności, tak jak czarodzieje?

Po chwili koło niej z cichym pyknięciem znów pojawiła się Lizzie. W rękach trzymała tacę, a na niej stał talerz z ciepłą jajecznicą, masło, kilka kromek chleba, kakao, bekon, pomidory, ogórki, ser…

- Nie trzeba było tak dużo! – krzyknęła Hermiona.

Lizzie zatrzęsła się, a taca wypadła jej z rąk, tak, że wszystko, co na niej stało, wylądowało na podłodze. Chwyciła leżącą na szafce książkę, którą Hermiona czytała przed snem i zaczęła bić się nią po głowie.

- Zła Lizzie, zła! Panienka Hermiona jest niezadowolona, Lizzie jest złym skrzatem…

- Lizzie, przestań, proszę! Przestań! – Hermiona krzyczała, a Lizzie nic sobie z tego nie robiła. – Lizzie, ROZKAZUJĘ ci, przestań!

Skrzatka potulnie odłożyła książkę na szafkę. Hermiona pogłaskała ją po głowie.

- Już, już dobrze. Nic się nie stało – szepnęła i machnęła różdżką. – _Reparo_!

Wszystkie produkty wróciły na tacę.

- Idź już, Lizzie.

Skrzatka skinęła głową i deportowała się.

Hermiona mogłaby zacząć narzekać na warunki, w jakich muszą żyć te biedne skrzaty, ale była tak głodna, że od razu wzięła się do jedzenia. Wszystko co było podane, zniknęło w mgnieniu oka.

Po skończonym śniadaniu Hermiona zeszła do pokoju wspólnego Gryfonów, przeszła przez Portret Grubej Damy i ruszyła do biblioteki. Jeśli ma zdać OWTM-y z eliksirów na Wybitny, będzie musiała się dużo uczyć.

Przekroczyła wysokie, oszklone drzwi i rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Było to jedyne miejsce, w którym mogła odpocząć w czasie roku szkolnego. Westchnęła i ruszyła przed siebie, klucząc między labiryntami półek pełnych książek. Gdy doszła do biurka bibliotekarki, zdała sobie sprawę, że pani Pince przy nim nie siedziała, co oznaczało, że nie ma jej jeszcze w szkole. _Pewnie przyjedzie w dzień rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego_, pomyślała Hermiona.

I wtedy do głowy przyszła jej pewna myśl. Jeśli nie ma pani Pince, to znaczy, że nikt nie pilnuje wejścia do Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. Taka okazja może się jej więcej nie trafić…

Podeszła do grubych, drewnianych drzwi, na których widniała tabliczka z napisem _Dział Ksiąg Zakazanych_. Dotknęła klamki opuszkami palców. Przez moment zawahała się, lecz potem nacisnęła ją i weszła do środka, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

W pomieszczeniu można było wyczuć tajemniczą aurę. Panowała tam niczym niezmącona cisza. Nie było ani jednego okna. Źródłem światła były tylko czarodziejskie pochodnie, które paliły się wystarczająco jasno, aby można było bez problemu poruszać się między regałami i odczytywać tytuły ksiąg.

Brązowowłosa powoli i z czcią sięgnęła po gruby tom, na którym widniał tytuł _Najstraszniejsze eliksiry_. Rozejrzała się z przestrachem, wyciągnęła różdżkę, rzuciła na swoją torbę zaklęcie zmniejszająco-zwiększające i szybko schowała do niej księgę.

Przeszła jeszcze między kilkoma innymi półkami. W sumie nazbierała około dziesięciu wielkich książek.

Nagle, gdy miała już wychodzić, poczuła na swoim ramieniu dłoń. Wydała z siebie stłumiony okrzyk i odwróciła się gwałtownie.

Przed nią stał Severus Snape we własnej osobie. Miał na sobie tę samą, co zwykle czarną szatę. Jego czarne oczy patrzyły na nią przenikliwie, sprawiając wrażenie, jakby chciał czytać jej w myślach. Lekko garbaty nos dodawał mu tylko tego czegoś, co wzbudzało w niej strach. Tak jak we wszystkich uczniach. Kąciki ust unosiły się w kpiącym półuśmiechu. Założył ręce na piersi, oparł o regał i unosząc brew w ten irytujący sposób powiedział:

- Kogo my tu mamy. Granger, co tu robisz?

- Ja…

- Widzę, że ty. Granger, jesteś aż taka głupia, że nie wiesz, że nie wolno tu przychodzić bez pozwolenia któregokolwiek z nauczycieli na piśmie? – leniwie przeciągał sylaby.

Hermiona zarumieniła się jak piwonia.

- Wiem o tym, panie profesorze…

- Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru i szlaban w pierwszą sobotę roku szkolnego za złamanie regulaminu, Granger. I nie chcę cię tu więcej widzieć, zrozumiano?

Pokiwała energicznie głową i chciała odejść, ale poczuła, jak stalowe palce zaciskają się po raz kolejny na jej ramieniu.

- Nie tak szybko, Granger. Daj mi swoją torbę.

Hermiona z niechęcią zrobiła to, o co prosił.

- Proszę, proszę – mruknął, bardzo z siebie zadowolony. – Zaklęcie zmniejszająco-zwiększające, czyż nie?

Gdyby Hermiona go nie znała, pomyślałaby, że w jego głosie zabrzmiała nutka… podziwu? Aprobaty?

- Taaak…

- O, a co my tu mamy?_ Najstraszniejsze_ _eliksiry_? _Trucizny i odtrutki_? _Mroczne eliksiry i ich znaczenie w świecie magii_? _Czarnomagiczne eliksiry przez wieki_? _Skutki uboczne potężnych eliksirów_? _Eliksir wielosokowy a jego silniejsze postacie_? Granger, wiedziałem, że interesują cię eliksiry, ale te książki… są zdecydowanie nieodpowiednie dla kogoś tak młodego – powiedział, a ton jego głosu nie był już przesiąknięty jadem, lecz poważny. Może nawet pojawiła się nutka troski…

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, podczas której Hermiona wpatrywała się w niego nieco pytającym spojrzeniem, a on lustrował ją swoim wzrokiem. Potem Snape lewitował książki z powrotem na właściwe półki i rzucił w jej stronę torbę, a ona ledwo zdołała ją złapać. Znów na jego twarz wkradł się ironiczny uśmieszek.

- Już myślałem, że będę miał z tobą święty spokój, ale nie, panna Wiem-To-Wszystko MUSIAŁA wrócić do Hogwartu, być ukończyć szkołę.

- Wypraszam sobie! Czy to było naprawdę takie okropne, uczyć mnie?

- TAK.

- Świetnie!

- Ty mi tu nie pyskuj. A co robisz w szkole przed rozpoczęciem roku?

Hermiona uniosła wysoko głowę.

- Przyjechałam wcześniej. Chciałam spędzić te kilka dni…

- W bibliotece – przerwał jej, a widząc, że robi się czerwona ze złości, przewrócił oczami. – To nie było szczególnie trudne do odgadnięcia, biorąc pod uwagę, gdzie spędzałaś połowę swojego czasu podczas poprzednich lat.

- Przynajmniej nie gniję w tych zatęchłych lochach – mruknęła Hermiona cicho, mając nadzieję, że nie usłyszał.

Przeliczyła się.

Severus Snape zbliżył powoli swoją twarz do jej, tak, że prawie stykali się nosami. Owionął go zapach lawendowych perfum i pergaminu. Był mu dziwnie znajomy, a jednak nie potrafił określić, dlaczego…

- Minus pięćdziesiąt punktów od Gryffindoru, Granger – syknął wściekle. – I właśnie sprawiłaś, że twój szlaban będzie się odbywał codziennie przez pierwszy tydzień roku szkolnego. A teraz mi się stąd wynoś.

Hermiona szybko odwróciła się na pięcie i pomknęła przed siebie, starając się, żeby nie wyglądało to jakby uciekała. Gdy była już przy drzwiach, usłyszała jeszcze:

- I zrób coś z tym ptasim gniazdem, które nosisz na głowie, bo chyba zakłóca ci odbiór.

Gryfonka zacisnęła pięści i trzasnęła za sobą drzwiami.

Pięknie. Nawet rok szkolny się nie zaczął, a ona już straciła sto punktów i zarobiła tygodniowy szlaban.


	4. Rozdział III

Rozdział III

Dedykacja dla Was, bo czytacie, Kochani!

_Miłość. Jest tak bliska nienawiści, że niemal nie do odróżnienia._

(Melissa de la Cruz)

- Albusie… Ta dziewczyna jest wyjątkowo zdolna. To jedna z najinteligentniejszych uczennic w historii szkoły! Chyba nie chcesz, żeby zaprzepaściła swoje plany na przyszłość przez OWTM-y z eliksirów!

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do Minerwy znad swoich okularów-połówek.

- Spokojnie, Minerwo. Mam już pewien plan…

Spojrzeli na siebie z całkowitym zrozumieniem. Tak... Będzie się działo.

* * *

Severus Snape westchnął ciężko. Wiedział, jak to jest, kiedy chce się wiedzieć więcej, niż się powinno. Na początku chce się tylko wiedzy, ale potem… potem jest już coraz gorzej. W twoje życie zaczyna ingerować czarna magia. A TO już nie jest tylko wiedza…

Nie chciałby, żeby dziewczyna popełniła ten sam błąd, co on przed laty. Co prawda nienawidził uczniów. Co prawda nienawidził Gryfonów. Ale nie był zły. Nie do końca.

Jemu udało się wyzwolić z objęć czarnej magii. Ale to nie znaczy, że był tym samym człowiekiem, co wcześniej. Choćby tysiąckrotnie odpokutował za swoje winy, na zawsze będzie nosił jej piętno.

Prychnął. _Sam tego chciałem_, pomyślał. _Byłem młody, głupi… To mnie nie usprawiedliwia!_

Westchnął ponownie i wyszedł z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych, kierując się do swoich kwater w lochach. W jego gabinecie było ciemno, a jedynym, co oświetlało pomieszczenie, było zielonkawe światło, przebijające się przez taflę jeziora. Ściany, meble i wszystko inne miało zielony kolor. Raj dla Ślizgona.

Severus Snape opadł na krzesło przy swoim biurku i machnął różdżką. Podleciała do niego Ognista Whiskey. Nalał jej sobie do szklanki i od razu wypił duszkiem całą jej zawartość.

Zachichotał. Granger. Panna-Wiem-To-Wszystko. Zawsze musiała być ze wszystkiego najlepsza i wymądrzała się przy każdej możliwej okazji. Eh... Może nie była głupia, ale i tak była irytująca. Musiał powstrzymywać śmiech za każdym razem, gdy widział jej wiecznie uniesioną do góry rękę w geście, który mówił: _Ja to wiem, wybierz mnie! _

Cóż, Weasley i Potter z pewnością byli większymi od niej idiotami. Jeśli chodzi o Ronalda, to Mistrz Eliksirów po prostu nie miał pojęcia, gdzie on zgubił swój mózg. Czasami z jego tępej miny można było wywnioskować, że nawet nie rozumie co się do niego mówi. A Potter… Za bardzo był podobny do Jamesa. Zabawne, sam gardził osobami, które kierowały się uprzedzeniami wobec ludzi. Ale Potter był taki sam jak jego ojciec. Z jednym, drobnym wyjątkiem. Oczy miał takie same jak matka…

Tak, Severus wciąż pamiętał Lily. Jej zniewalający zapach, jej ognistorude włosy, jej nieprzeniknione, zielone oczy. I ten uśmiech na jej twarzy, gdy wypowiadała jego imię…

Sięgnął do szuflady biurka i wyciągnął z niej małą, czarodziejską fotografię. Widniała na niej roześmiana kobieta. Co chwila machała dłonią do obiektywu.

Kochał ją, naprawdę ją kochał. A ona… Ona kochała jego. Tak, tak właśnie było. Lily go kochała. A może tylko mu się wydawało? Może go okłamywała? Czy gdyby naprawdę go kochała wyszłaby za Jamesa? Co prawda Severus nie był dla niej dobrą partią w tamtych czasach. Był śmierciożercą. Zawsze był tym złym. Żyjącym w wiecznej nienawiści ze strony innych, ale i swojej. O, tak… Cholernie się nienawidził. A James? Zarozumiały dupek, a mimo to wszyscy go kochali. Sławny, lojalny, odważny… idiota. Może i kochał Lily, ale na pewno nie tak bardzo jak Severus. Z pewnością nie. _Zbyt się puszysz, Smarkerusie_, pomyślał z goryczą. _Ale mam do tego prawo. To ja ją naprawdę kochałem, to mnie powinna wybrać, nie jego…_

* * *

Hermiona stanęła obok posągu wielkiej chimery.

- Emm… Mogłabyś mnie wpuścić? – zapytała nieśmiało.

- Nie – zaskrzeczała chimera.

- Jestem umówiona z profesorem Dumbledore'm…

- Pieprzowe lizaki – usłyszała znajome warknięcie.

Podskoczyła i ujrzała Severusa Snape'a, stojącego tuż za nią.

- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze – powiedziała cicho.

Nauczyciel otaksował ją swoim chłodnym spojrzeniem, po czym bez słowa minął ją i zaczął wspinać się schodami do gabinetu Dumbledore'a, a ona pognała za nim. Mistrz Eliksirów otworzył gwałtownie drzwi i od progu warknął:

- Czego znów chcesz? Nie mam czasu na słuchanie zbzikowanego dyrektora z demencją starczą…

- Uroczy, jak zawsze – Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do Hermiony. – Severusie, panno Granger, usiądźcie.

- Co ona tu robi? – warknął Snape, siadając na krześle.

- Mam do was małą sprawę… Widzisz, Severusie, z tego co mi wiadomo, panna Granger chciałaby zostać uzdrowicielem.

Hermiona spojrzała na dyrektora w szoku, jednak nim zdążyła zapytać, skąd o tym wie, usłyszała prychnięcie Nietoperza z Lochów.

- Co?! – Severus zachichotał złośliwie. – Chyba sobie żartujesz, Albusie! Ta idiotka…

- Severusie! – zagrzmiał Dumbledore. – Nie życzę sobie wyzywania panny Granger w mojej obecności! Przepraszam za niego – powiedział do Hermiony, ponownie przybierając minę dobrotliwego staruszka.

Gryfonka zachichotała, za co otrzymała spojrzenie bazyliszka w wykonaniu Mistrza Eliksirów. Było ono straszniejsze niż spojrzenie tego prawdziwego... Miała porównanie, bo stanęła z nim przecież oko w oko... No, oko w lustro i dopiero w oko.

- Tak więc, wracając do tematu, panna Granger z pewnością chciałaby przygotować się do zawodu, a eliksiry to jedna z podstawowych jego części. Dlatego też będzie brała u ciebie dodatkowe lekcje z eliksirów.

Snape zaniemówił na chwilę, wpatrując się z otwartymi ustami na zmianę w Dumbledore'a i Granger. Z perspektywy Hermiony wyglądało to tak komicznie, że o mało nie parsknęła śmiechem.

- Co?! Nie, nie, nie, nie ma mowy! Dumbledore, ja NIGDY nie miałem dodatkowych lekcji z żadnym uczniem i nie zamierzam robić wyjątku dla jakiejś smarkatej Gryfonki!

Albus chrząknął znacząco.

- Severusie, sam przyznasz, że panna Granger jest wyjątkowo zdolna i inteligentna…

- Zdolna?! Inteligentna?! Błagam cię, Albusie, każdy idiota potrafi wykuć na pamięć tekst z książki!

Hermiona prychnęła, a Albus uśmiechnął się dobrodusznie.

- Ależ Severusie, panna Granger posiada olbrzymią wiedzę praktyczną…

- Pff, ta, jasne. Nie, Dumbledore, powiedziałem ci już. Nie.

- Severusie! – tym razem staruszek nie miał zamiaru być miły. – Pragnę ci przypomnieć, że wraz ze złożeniem Wieczystej Przysięgi, przysiągłeś mi całkowite posłuszeństwo i jeśli…

- Cholera, Dumbledore! – krzyknął Snape, a Hermiona zatkała sobie uszy. – Dlaczego każesz mi pracować z tą kretynką?! Dlaczego ty zawsze musisz rujnować mi życie?!

Wstał i wyszedł tupiąc głośno nogami oraz trzaskając drzwiami.

- To ja lepiej już pójdę. Do widzenia – Gryfonka odezwała się niepewnie, po czym wyszła szybko, nie chcąc pozostawać w gabinecie dyrektora ani chwili dłużej.

Dumbledore uśmiechnął się do siebie i mruknął:

- Jeszcze ci to na dobre wyjdzie, Severusie, zobaczysz.


	5. Rozdział IV

Rozdział IV

Dedykacja dla Sary, Magdy, Karoliny, Ani, Moniki i dwóch Justynek, bo może mnie nie rozumieją, ale i tak wspierają.

_Nic nie powstaje bez przyczyny, lecz wszystko z oznaczonego powodu i konieczności._

(Demokryt z Abdery)

Dni, które pozostały do rozpoczęcia roku szkolnego, minęły Hermionie w bardzo przykrym nastroju. Co było jego powodem? Albo raczej kto, bo powodem tym był Severus Snape. Odebrał jej punkty, dał tygodniowy szlaban, a potem wydarł się na nią w gabinecie dyrektora, wyzywając od idiotek. W dodatku zabrał jej książki, które zamierzała… pożyczyć, tak, to właściwe słowo… z Działu Ksiąg Zakazanych. A mogła się tak dużo z nich dowiedzieć. Co z tego, że były to książki czarnomagiczne?

Dziewczyna snuła się po zamku z kąta w kąt, nie mając pojęcia, co ze sobą zrobić.

Aż wreszcie nadszedł pierwszy września.

Hermiona wyszła na błonia, oczekując Harry'ego i Rona, a także Ginny, którzy mieli przyjechać pociągiem. Na horyzoncie ujrzała Express Hogwart. Jej przyjaciele wyszli z pociągu, wzięli swoje bagaże i zaczęli iść w stronę zamku, szturchając się, przepychając i głośno o czymś rozmawiając. Hermiona puściła się biegiem w ich stronę i rzuciła się na szyję najpierw Harry'emu, a potem Ronowi i Ginny.

- Jak się cieszę, że cię widzę – krzyknęła rudowłosa dziewczyna i zapiszczała z radości.

- Też się cieszę, Ginny. Urosłaś…

Młoda Weasley'ówna zaczerwieniła się. Nie lubiła, gdy ktoś mówił o jej wzroście, gdyż była wyjątkowo niska.

- Tylko trochę – zaśmiała się.

- Ech, Miona, cieszę się, że namówiłaś mnie, aby tu wrócić – westchnął Harry, wpatrując się w Hogwart. – To cudowne uczucie znów tutaj być…

Brązowowłosa uśmiechnęła się szeroko.

- Ron, Harry… idźcie przodem, dogonimy was z Ginny.

Ona i Ginevra ostatnio bardzo się zżyły. Były prawdziwymi przyjaciółkami, a teraz dodatkowo będą chodziły do tej samej klasy.

- Opowiadaj – krzyknęła Hermiona, łapiąc rudowłosą za ramię – Jak ci się układa z Harry'm?

- Bardzo dobrze. On ma takie piękne oczy – rozmarzyła się najmłodsza latorośl Wealey'ów.

- Hmm… Tak, może i tak.

- A ty i Ron? Czy…

Starsza dziewczyna pokręciła ostentacyjnie głową.

- Nie. Chodziłam z nim w szóstej klasie i stwierdziłam, że robiłam to tylko z litości. Nie podoba mi się, nic do niego czuję, a już na pewno nie jest to miłość.

Ginny kiwnęła głową na znak zrozumienia.

- Ron zawsze był strasznym dupkiem… A masz na oku kogoś innego?

Brunetka zastanowiła się.

- Raczej nie. Żaden z chłopaków z naszego rocznika, o młodszych nie wspomnę, nie jest na tyle dojrzały. Oni są jeszcze jak dzieci. Ja…

- Chyba trudno cię zadowolić. Ale na pewno masz jakiś swój ideał faceta, nie?

- Cóż… Musiałby być inteligentny i zachowywać się dojrzale. Nie musi być jakoś strasznie przystojny, wystarczą mi te dwie cechy.

- Dzisiaj trudno takich znaleźć.

- To prawda. Ale mi się nie śpieszy, Gin. Kiedyś znajdę tego jedynego…

Zaśmiały się i ruszyły w stronę zamku. Ciepły wiatr muskał im szyje, a z daleka dobiegał je cichy śpiew trytonów z jeziora. Tylko tutaj mogły czuć się tak dobrze. Tylko w Hogwarcie.

* * *

Za pięć minut w Wielkiej Sali miała rozpocząć się uczta powitalna. Hermiona i Ginny podbiegły do stołu Gryfonów i usiadły obok Harry'ego i Rona.

Po chwili w drzwiach pojawiła się McGonagall, niosąc w jednej dłoni stołek, a w drugiej Tiarę Przydziału, a za nią ciągnęła się grupka nowych uczniów. Profesorka transmutacji stanęła obok stołu nauczycielskiego i postawiła przed nim krzesełko, a na nim Tiarę. Kapelusz odchrząknął i lekko ochrypłym głosem zaintonował swoją piosenkę. Gdy skończył śpiewać, uczniowie zaczęli klaskać.

- Skąd ona bierze takie rymy? – zapytał z niedowierzaniem Ron.

- Przez cały rok leży w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. Ma mnóstwo czasu – Hermiona wzruszyła ramionami.

Profesor McGonagall rozwinęła pergamin z listą uczniów, po czym wyczytała pierwsze nazwisko.

- Balebly, Victorie.

Do krzesła podeszła niska, drobna dziewczynka. Była blada i miała brązowe, spięte w koński ogon włosy. W jej szarych oczach było widać przerażenie, gdy nauczycielka transmutacji nakładała jej kapelusz na głowę. Przez chwilę panowała cisza, a potem Tiara krzyknęła gromkim głosem:

- Gryffindor!

Gryfoni zaczęli klaskać.

- Connor, David.

Wysoki chłopczyk o uroczych blond włosach i niebieskich oczach podszedł do stołka. Gdy profesor McGonagall założyła mu na głowę Tiarę, ta prawie natychmiast krzyknęła:

- Ravenclaw!

Tym razem brawa rozległy się od stołu Krukonów.

- Hermiono, popatrz, to jest nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią – szepnęła Ginny, pokazując w kierunku stołu pedagogicznego.

Dziewczyna spojrzała za siebie i jej wzrok padł na mężczyznę w średnim wieku, o brązowych oczach i krótkich, czarnych, zmierzwionych włosach. Na jego twarzy gościł rozbrajający uśmiech.

- Hm… Kogoś mi przypomina – powiedziała.

Zastanawiała się przez chwilę, po czym jej wzrok spoczął na Severusie Snape'ie. Przez chwilę podziwiała jego delikatne rysy twarzy, wąskie usta, nieco krzywy nos, czarne, przydługawe włosy i ciemne, grafitowe oczy, patrzące bystrze w przestrzeń. Nagle mężczyzna spojrzał prosto na nią. Dziewczyna zarumieniła się jak piwonia, jednak nie odwróciła wzroku, tylko dalej patrzyła mu wyzywająco w oczy. Snape uśmiechnął się ironicznie i pierwszy odwrócił wzrok.

Po skończonej ceremonii przydziału Dumbledore powstał ze swojego miejsca i gwar rozmów ucichł natychmiast.

- Witajcie, moi drodzy, w szkole Magii i Czarodziejstwa Hogwart! Dziś rozpoczynamy nowy rok szkolny. Od jutra zaczynają się lekcje, a dzisiaj… nacieszcie się jeszcze ostatnim dniem wolności – uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie. – Tak więc, przemowy nie będzie. Smacznego!

Klasnął w dłonie i na stołach pojawiły się najróżniejsze potrawy. W Wielkiej Sali znów zrobiło się głośno, gdy uczniowie zabrali się do jedzenia.

Hermiona patrzyła z obrzydzeniem na Rona, który mówił z pełnymi ustami. Mlaskał przy tym i uśmiechał się głupkowato. Jej zdaniem był po prostu obleśny.

Dziewczyna westchnęła i sięgnęła po sałatkę jarzynową.

* * *

Po skończonej uczcie, Granger siedziała w swoim pokoju na łóżku, wpatrując się w ciemne niebo i migoczące na nim gwiazdy. Jej czekoladowe oczy błyszczały, odbijając księżycowe światło. Brązowe loki opadały jej na ramiona..

Nagle w okno zastukała mała, brązowa sowa. Gryfonka z zaciekawieniem otworzyła okiennice. Sówka wleciała do środka i wylądowała na komodzie. Hermiona podeszła do niej i odwiązała od jej nóżki list. Natychmiast rozwinęła go i zaczęła czytać.

_Droga panno Granger!_

_W związku z naszą rozmową sprzed kilku dni, informuję panią, iż dodatkowe lekcje u profesora Snape'a rozpoczną się jutro. Proszę się stawić w jego komnatach o godzinie 17:00._

_Dyrektor _

_Albus Dumbledore_

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się do siebie. Bardzo cieszyła się na dodatkowe zajęcia z profesorem Snape'm. _Ciekawe, dlaczego_, pomyślała i natychmiast zganiła się w myślach. _Oczywiście, że dlatego, że lepiej przygotuje mnie to do zawodu._ Zaśmiała się, przypominając sobie minę profesora eliksirów podczas ich rozmowy w gabinecie Dumbledore'a. _Cóż, szkoda, że będzie to robił z przymusu_.

Westchnęła cicho, jednak w dobrym nastroju położyła się do swojego łóżka i odpłynęła w objęcia Morfeusza.


	6. Rozdział V

Rozdział V

Dedykacja dla Panny Weasley, która poniekąd odkryła, ku mojemu miłemu zaskoczeniu, tożsamość nauczyciela obrony.

_Temu, kto ofiarował ci kroplę wody, zapłać niewysychającym nigdy źródłem._

(D. Diderot)

- Oddaj mi to!

Wystraszony pierwszoroczniak podszedł do Hermiony ze spuszczoną głową i wręczył jej paczkę Wymiotek Pomarańczowych. Ta wzięła je od niego i kazała mu odejść.

- Och, Ginny, czego też Fred i George nie wymyślą – westchnęła, teatralnie przewracając oczami.

- Daj spokój. Są bardzo dobrzy w tym, co robią. Interes sie kręci, a sklep powiększa się. To nie ich wina, że wszystko, co opatentują, trafia na listę rzeczy zakazanych przez Filcha.

- To nie jest śmieszne. Co miałabym zrobić, gdyby mi ten maluch nagle zaczął… wymiotować?!

Ginny tylko zachichotała.

Weszły do klasy od transmutacji i usiadły w trzeciej ławce, po czym wyciągnęły podręczniki. Pomachały Harry'emu i Ronowi, którzy siedzieli kilka ławek za nimi.

Po chwili weszła McGonagall i stanęła przy swoim biurku, mierząc wszystkich uczniów surowym spojrzeniem.

- Pierwsza lekcja transmutacji, a mnie już ciarki przechodzą – mruknęła Ginny.

- Och, proszę cię. Poczekaj na eliksiry – odszepnęła Hermiona i uśmiechnęła się nieco złośliwie, gdy ruda skrzywiła się.

- Na szczęście dzisiaj ich nie mamy.

- Proszę o ciszę – powiedziała spokojnie nauczycielka transmutacji. Przechadzała się między stolikami, przekładając różdżkę z ręki do ręki. – Jesteście OWTM-ową klasą. Moim zadaniem jest jak najlepiej przygotować was do testów, które was czekają w tym roku, dlatego też nie liczcie, że będziecie się obijać na moich lekcjach. Pamiętajcie, że aby dobrze zdać OWTM-y musicie się dużo uczyć! Nieuki i lenie będą niestety surowo karani.

Dla podkreślenia swoich słów znów zmroziła uczniów swoim ostrym spojrzeniem.

- Wyciągnijcie pióra i kałamarze. Mam dla was testy próbne na temat wszystkich poznanych przez was w poprzednich latach zaklęć.

W klasie rozległy się jęki.

- Nie chcę słyszeć ani słowa sprzeciwu. To powinniście już dawno umieć. Osoba, która najlepiej napisze ten test, dostanie sto punktów dla swojego domu.

To powiedziawszy każdemu uczniowi wręczyła kartkę z pytaniami testowymi.

Hermionie zrobiło się gorąco. Gdyby jej się udało, odrobiłaby straty w punktacji, które zaliczyła u profesora Snape'a…

Sięgnęła po pióro i zamoczyła je w atramencie. Pytania nie były trudne, więc Hermiona bez problemu odpowiedziała na nie.

- Koniec czasu! Odkładamy pióra! – profesor McGonagall machnęła różdżką i pergaminy podleciały do jej biurka, układając się w równy stosik. – Na następnej lekcji dostaniecie wyniki.

W tej samej chwili zadzwonił dzwonek i Hermiona wraz z Ginny spakowały się i wyszły z klasy. Nagle poczuły, jak ktoś potrąca je i obie zachwiały się, prawie upadając na ziemię.

- Granger, Weasley, uważajcie, jak chodzicie – usłyszały warknięcie.

Tuż przed nimi stał Draco Malfoy. Jego niebieskie oczy błyszczały, a usta wyginały się w kpiącym uśmiechu. Blond włosy lśniły w słońcu. Nonszalancja w jego postawie ciała wzbudzała złość w Gryfonkach.

- Co ty tu robisz, Malfoy? – syknęła Hermiona, mrużąc oczy.

- Nie twój interes, Granger. Ale jeśli już musisz wiedzieć, to też wróciłem do Hogwartu, by ukończyć naukę. Nie jestem takim zupełnym ignorantem, jakby mogło ci się wydawać, szlamo…

- Jak ty ją nazwałeś?! – krzyknęła Ginny.

Zanim starsza Gryfonka zdążyła cokolwiek zrobić, rudowłosa była już przy Malfoy'u i wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek. Odwrócił się do niej z czerwonym śladem na policzku i wściekłością bijącą z oczu.

- Łapska przy sobie, Weasley – warknął głośno, chwytając ją za kołnierz szaty. Przyciągnął ją do siebie, tak, że ich twarze dzieliło kilka centymetrów. W oczach Ginny widać było strach, co nie zniechęciło wcale Malfoy'a. – Uważaj, bo jeszcze coś może ci się stać. Masz szczęście, że nie biję, ani nie rzucam klątw na dziewczyny…

Puścił ją, a ona odsunęła się od niego najdalej, jak mogła.

- Zjeżdżaj, Malfoy – warknęła Hermiona i chwytając Ginny w pasie odwróciła się i odeszła. – Brawo – mruknęła do niej. – Zostanie mu ślad na długo.

Roześmiały się.

* * *

Harry i Ron szli korytarzem, zmierzając na następną lekcję, gdy nagle przed nimi jak spod ziemi wyrósł Severus Snape.

- Potter. Masz stawić się natychmiast u dyrektora.

Harry zmierzył go wzrokiem. W jego oczach błysnęła nienawiść. Bez słowa ruszył za nauczycielem. Gdy stanęli przed chimerą, Snape mruknął coś niezrozumiałego i posąg odskoczył, ukazując schody. Zaczęli wspinać się po nich. Snape wszedł bez pukania do gabinetu dyrektora. Na środku pomieszczenia stał dyrektor oraz nowy nauczyciel obrony.

- Ach, Harry! – wykrzyknął Dumbledore na ich widok. – Dziękuję, że go przyprowadziłeś, Severusie. Usiądźcie.

Harry jęknął w duchu, gdy usłyszał, że Snape również będzie obecny przy ich rozmowie. Nienawidził tego człowieka z całego serca i zawsze ostentacyjnie to okazywał.

- Posłuchaj, Harry – zaczął Dumbledore. Harry wyczuł zakłopotanie w jego głosie. – Nie chciałem czekać, aż sam do tego dojdziesz, dlatego wolałem wezwać cię tutaj już dziś.

Chłopak zaniepokoił się słowami Dumbledore'a.

- Widzisz, Harry… Twój nowy nauczyciel obrony nazywa się Dames Potter i jest przyrodnim bratem twojego ojca.

Harry nie wiedział, co odpowiedzieć. Patrzył tylko w osłupieniu na swojego nauczyciela, na mężczyznę, który okazał się być jego wujkiem…

- Ale… Ale jak to?

- I ja nie miałem o tym pojęcia – Dames zabrał głos. – Moja mama należała do starego, czarodziejskiego rodu, jednak biednego i niezarządzającego jakimś szczególnie wielkim majątkiem. Skończyła Hogwart, jak na porządną, angielską czarownicę przystało, po czym wybrała się na studia. Tam poznała mojego ojca. Pobrali się rok po zakończeniu studiów. Mama zaszła ze mną w ciążę, jednak umarła tuż po moich narodzinach. Ojciec nie mógł znieść mego widoku, bo przypominałem mu o zmarłej ukochanej, więc oddał mnie do mugolskiego sierocińca. Tam się wychowałem, aż do jedenastego roku życia, gdy dostałem list z Hogwartu. Jednak dalej nic nie wiedziałem o swojej przeszłości. Gdy wszedłem w dorosłość, sierociniec ujawnił mi moje nazwisko. Nawet nie próbowałem szukać ojca, gdyż wciąż żywiłem do niego urazę za to, że oddał mnie do sierocińca. Dopiero niedawno, kiedy zacząłem pracować w ministerstwie, przez zupełny przypadek natknąłem się na papiery dotyczące mojej przeszłości. Okazało się, że mój ojciec ożenił się drugi raz i miał drugiego syna. Nigdy mi nawet przez myśl nie przeszło, że mógłbym być spokrewniony ze sławetną rodziną Potterów, tych Potterów, których syn pokonał Lorda Voldemorta…

Dames zakończył swoją opowieść. Snape prychnął ostentacyjnie, jednak nikt nie zwrócił na to uwagi. Harry dalej nie był w stanie się otrząsnąć. Po chwili chrząknął i odezwał się:

- Więc, panie… panie Potter…

- Dames, Harry. Mów mi Dames. Jestem twoim wujkiem – uśmiechnął się mężczyzna szeroko.

Harry odwzajemnił uśmiech i po chwili znalazł się w objęciach Damesa.

Severus Snape patrzył na to z widoczną irytacją, jednak i stoickim spokojem, jak wyglądać by to mogło dla postronnego obserwatora. W rzeczywistości gotował się z wściekłości. W szkole zjawia się nowy nauczyciel i nagle wyskakuje z informacją, że jest bratem Jamesa Pottera i wujem sławetnego Wybrańca. Kolejny debil z miazgą zamiast mózgu.

- Skończyliście już? – warknął.

- Ależ Severusie, daj im się sobą nacieszyć! – powiedział Dumbledore.

- Harry, musisz wracać na lekcje – powiedział Dames, uśmiechając się. – Przyjdź do mnie jednak dzisiaj wieczorem, około piątej, na herbatę. Porozmawiamy.

Harry jeszcze raz uśmiechnął się, po czym wyszedł. Chwilę później to samo zrobił Dames.

- Severusie – powiedział cicho Dumbledore, a gdy Snape nie odpowiadał, kontynuował. – Proszę cię, odnoś się z szacunkiem do Damesa… On… Jest inny niż James…

Mistrz Eliksirów prychnął.

- WSZYSCY Potterowie są tacy sami, Dumbledore. I Wybraniec, i jego ojciec, a zatem jego wuj nie będzie się niczym różnił.

- Mylisz się, Severusie. Dames nie jest tak zarozumiały jak jego brat. To dojrzały mężczyzna z bagażem doświadczeń o wiele większym od Jamesa. Nie był w dzieciństwie rozpieszczany, tak jak i ty nie byłeś…

- Dość tego – Snape wstał i obrzucił Dumbledore'a nienawistnym spojrzeniem. – Nie chcę rozmawiać więcej na ten temat, rozumiemy się? – warknął.

Albus tylko patrzył na niego smutno, ze współczuciem. W pewnym momencie wstał i odwrócił się do niego tyłem.

- Idź już, Severusie. Ach i pamiętaj, że przychodzi do ciebie dzisiaj panna Granger.

Snape zaklął paskudnie, na co Albus tylko się skrzywił, po czym wyszedł, zostawiając dyrektora z ponurymi myślami.

* * *

Kilka godzin później Ginny i Hermiona weszły do pokoju wspólnego. Gdy ujrzały Harry'ego i Rona, podbiegły do nich.

- Cześć! Nie zgadniecie, kogo dzisiaj spotka… – zaczęli wszyscy razem, tyle, że w głosie Harry'ego i Rona słychać było podniecenie, a w przypadku dziewczyn był to jad połączony z kpiną.

- To może wy pierwsi – parsknęła Hermiona.

- Nie uwierzysz, Hermiono – powiedział Ron, a oczy mu się zaświeciły. – Ten nowy nauczyciel obrony przed czarną magią jest wujkiem Harry'ego!

Hermiona zakaszlała.

- Słucham?!

Po chwili wszyscy siedzieli już na kanapie, a Hermiona i Ginny wpatrywały się w chłopaków wielkimi oczami. Harry opowiedział im całą historię.

- Wiedziałam, że kogoś mi przypomina! On jest… on jest bardzo podobny do twojego ojca! Och, to… cudownie, Harry! Tak się cieszę, że okazało się, że masz jeszcze jakąś rodzinę!

Hermiona rzuciła się Harry'emu na szyję i uściskała go mocno.

- Teraz wasza kolej. Opowiadajcie!

Entuzjazm Gryfonek natychmiast przygasł. Opowiedziały z niechęcią o spotkaniu z Malfoy'em.

- Co?! – jęknął Ron. – Dlaczego akurat on musiał się napatoczyć?!

- Spokojnie, Ron. Ginny… dała mu popalić – zaśmiała się.

Rozmawiali jeszcze chwilę, po czym Harry oznajmił:

- Jestem umówiony z Damesem. Chciałbym was zabrać, ale…

- Nie przejmuj się, Harry – powiedziała Ginny. – Musicie spędzić trochę czasu sam na sam.

Ron i Hermiona pożegnali się z Harry'm, a Ginny pocałowała go przelotnie na pożegnanie.

- Wiecie co… Ja się idę pouczyć – powiedziała Hermiona. – W tym roku zdajemy OWTM-y i…

- Hermiona, daj spokój, dzisiaj jest pierwszy dzień szkoły! – Ron parsknął gromkim śmiechem.

- No i co z tego? – ofuknęła go Hermiona. – Jeśli nie zacznę się uczyć już teraz, może być bardzo źle!

Ron tylko pokręcił głową, a Hermiona odwróciła się na pięcie i rzucając nieco rozgoryczone spojrzenie Ginny, udała się do swojego pokoju.

- Chodź, siostrzyczko. Zostaliśmy sami – uśmiechnął się złośliwie Ron.

I po chwili rozgorzała największa bitwa na poduszki w historii Hogwartu.

* * *

Dames Potter siedział w swoim gabinecie. Jego bursztynowe oczy patrzyły nieprzytomnie w przestrzeń, a palce nerwowo postukiwały o poręcz fotela. Pogrążony we własnych myślach nie usłyszał pukania do drzwi. Dopiero, gdy otworzyły się one, a w progu stanął Harry, ocknął się.

- Witaj, Harry – powiedział i wstał, by uściskać chłopaka. – Czego się napijesz? Masz ochotę na kremowe piwo?

- Tak, dziękuję.

Nauczyciel podszedł do barku i wyciągnął z niego butelkę i dwa kufle. Nalał do nich kremowego piwa i jeden z nich podał Harry'emu.

- Na zdrowie – uniósł kufel do góry.

Usiedli na fotelach. Harry rozejrzał się po wnętrzu. W gabinecie jego wuja było przytulnie. Stało tu mahoniowe, gabarytowe biurko, zawalone papierami, duża szafa i obita w czerwoną, identyczną, jak fotele, na których siedzieli, skórę kanapa. Na ścianach wisiało kilka portretów sławnych czarodziei. Wśród nich była także cała czwórka założycieli. Gryfon przyjrzał się im uważniej. Pierwszy z nich - Godryk Gryffindor - przedstawiony był jako młody, może trzydziestoletni, barczysty czarodziej, o brązowych włosach i szarych, błyszczących oczach. Uśmiechał się wesoło. Ubrany był w szkarłatną szatę, w ręce ściskał długi, złoty miecz, którego rękojeść w kształcie lwa ozdobiona była dużym rubinem, a na głowie miał szpiczastą czapkę. _Tiara przydziału_, pomyślał Harry. Drugi portret przedstawiał Helgę Hufflepuff. Była pulchną kobietą, o okrąglutkiej, rumianej twarzy. Rude, poskręcane w nieskładne loki włosy opadały jej na plecy. W jej oczach o intensywnym, zielonym kolorze błyskały ogniki radości. Miała na sobie żółtą, prostą suknię, z dekoltem wyciętym w serek. W ręku trzymała małą, złotą czarkę z borsukiem. Na następnym obrazie widniała Rowena Ravenclaw. Miała bladą cerę, która mocno kontrastowała z kruczoczarnymi, długimi włosami, ułożonymi w delikatne fale. Była poważna, a jej brązowe, duże oczy miały bystry wyraz. Ubrana była w niebieską, idealnie dopasowaną suknię z bufkami i marszczeniem na piersiach. Na jej głowie widniał srebrny diadem z szafirowym orłem. Na ostatnim portrecie namalowany był Salazar Slytherin. Jego czarne, nieprzeniknione oczy ciskały błyskawice, lecz wąskie usta układały się w ironicznym uśmiechu. Miał sięgające do ramion blond włosy i szmaragdowozielony płaszcz. Na szyi wisiał mu duży, srebrny medalion, ozdobiony zielonym motywem węża.

- Widzę, że podobają ci się portrety założycieli – uśmiechnął się Dames.

- Tak – odpowiedział Harry. – Są zaczarowane, prawda?

- Owszem. Widzisz, Harry, mało kto o tym wie, ale… Gryffindor i Hufflepuff byli małżeństwem.

Harry spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

- Naprawdę? Cóż, to wiele wyjaśnia.

Nie można było nie zauważyć ukradkowych spojrzeń, które rzucali sobie Godryk i Helga.

- A Ravenclaw i Slytherin? – zapytał Harry. – Czy oni też byli w sobie zakochani?

- Tak, Harry, tylko widzisz… Salazar wstydził się tego uczucia. Kochał Rowenę, a ona jego, lecz kryli się z tym, więc nawet Helga i Godryk nie wiedzieli o ich związku.

Gdy uważniej się przyjrzeć, to widać było, że Salazar i Rowena patrzą na siebie z niejakim uwielbieniem, lecz ich twarze pozostawały bez wyrazu.

- Harry – głos Damesa wyrwał chłopaka z zamyślenia – wiem, że po zakończeniu nauki w Hogwarcie nie chcesz wracać do Dursley'ów… Wiem też, że dom Syriusza na Grimmauld Place został zniszczony w czasie wojny… Gdybyś zechciał, możesz ze mną zamieszkać… do czasu, gdy nie skończysz studiów i nie założysz własnej rodziny.

Młody Gryfon patrzył oniemiały na swojego wuja, nie wiedząc, co ma odpowiedzieć. Dames zmarkotniał.

- Wiesz, zrozumiem, jeśli nie będziesz chciał… W końcu możesz mieszkać w Norze, z Ronem i Ginny…

- No co ty! – wykrzyknął Harry. – Jasne, że chcę!

Uśmiechnął się i uściskał Damesa Pottera, swojego wuja, swoją jedyną rodzinę.


	7. Rozdział VI

Rozdział VI

Dedykacja dla Nadii, Wiktorii, Julki i innych moich koleżanek ze sportówki, bo to one zawsze uświadamiają mi, jak bardzo jestem dziwna.

_Są tacy, którzy uciekają od cierpienia miłości. Kochali, zawiedli się i nie chcą już nikogo kochać, nikomu służyć, nikomu pomagać. Taka samotność jest straszna, bo człowiek uciekając od miłości, ucieka od samego życia. Zamyka się w sobie._

(Jan Twardowski)

Hermiona z westchnieniem zatrzasnęła książkę. Nawet nie zauważyła, że zegar pokazywał już za kwadrans piątą. Wstała szybko, przebrała się w czyste szaty i żwawym krokiem pognała do lochów.

Stanęła przed drzwiami do gabinetu profesora Snape'a i spojrzała na zegarek. Ma jeszcze minutę, by przygotować się psychicznie. _Tylko się nie denerwuj_, pomyślała. _Nie możesz dać się sprowokować_. Wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów, po czym równo z wybiciem piątej zapukała do drzwi, które już po chwili otworzyły się gwałtownie i Hermiona ujrzała swojego profesora. Czarne oczy patrzyła na nią bez wyrazu, a usta układały się w drwiący uśmieszek. Jak zwykle.

- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze – uśmiechnęła się delikatnie.

Snape skrzywił się, po czym usunął się w drzwiach, by ją wpuścić. Gdy weszła, zatrzasnął za nią drzwi.

W jego prywatnym gabinecie było zimno - wiadomo, jak to w lochach - ale nie aż tak, jak w klasie od eliksirów. Po prawej stało hebanowe biurko, z dużym fotelem po jednej stronie i krzesłem po drugiej oraz szafka z książkami. Po lewej natomiast były drzwi do magazynku, a obok nich dwa - oczywiście zielone - fotele, mały stolik i oszklona gablotka. Za szybą stał duży, błyszczący się Puchar Domów, który w zeszłym roku zdobył Slytherin. Na jednej ze ścian wisiały najróżniejsze dyplomy uzyskane przez Mistrza Eliksirów. Było ich tak dużo, że Hermiona nie była w stanie ich zliczyć. Po raz kolejny nabrała podziwu i szacunku dla tak wykształconej i utalentowanej osoby.

- Zanim zaczniemy, ustalimy sobie kilka zasad – zaczął Snape, wyrywając ją z zamyślenia. Jego głos jak zwykle przepełniały jad i kpina. Trochę ją to zasmuciło, ale czego mogła się spodziewać? – Wykonujesz wszystkie moje polecenia, bez wyjątku. Nie kłócisz się ze mną. Nie przerywasz mi, kiedy mówię. Nie zadajesz głupich pytań. Czy to jasne? – zapytał, a Hermiona tylko pokiwała smętnie głową. – Pytałem, czy to jasne? – syknął.

- Tak, panie profesorze – odpowiedziała, przełykając nerwowo ślinę.

- Świetnie. Zabieramy się do roboty, Granger. Wyjmij sobie książkę z szafki i znajdź jakiś kociołek w magazynku.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się szeroko i gdy już miała wykonać jego polecenie, usłyszała za sobą cierpki głos.

- Wyjaśnimy sobie coś, Granger – syknął, a ona natychmiast odwróciła się w jego stronę. To był błąd, bo mężczyzna przycisnął ją do ściany całym ciężarem swojego ciała, zbliżył swoją twarz do jej i zmierzył swoim lodowatym spojrzeniem. – Nie myśl, że sprawia mi przyjemność dawanie ci korepetycji – uśmiechnął się złośliwie, gdy zobaczył, jak czerwieni się ze złości. – Robię to, bo Dumbledore mnie o to prosił… O, nie, przepraszam, on mi _kazał_. Więc nie wyobrażaj sobie, że to może być w jakikolwiek sposób miła – skrzywił się malowniczo – współpraca. Jak tylko uda mi się przekonać tego starego Dropsoholika z demencją starczą, aby darował mi te jakże _ciekawe_ i _pasjonujące_ zajęcia z tobą, wylecisz stąd na zbity pysk. Czy to zrozumiałaś?

W odpowiedzi tylko fuknęła jak rozjuszona kotka i odepchnęła go od siebie, by odejść. Nie uszła dwóch kroków, gdy poczuła zaciskające się na jej ramieniu długie, kościste palce.

- Dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru za bezczelne zachowanie. Kopiesz sobie grób już pierwszego dnia, Granger? – zacmokał. – Nie wiesz, w co się pakujesz.

Teraz Hermiona już nie rumieniła się ze złości. Była fioletowa.

- _Przepraszam_, panie profesorze – syknęła.

Weszła do magazynku i zaczęła szperać w poszukiwaniu kociołka. Gdy go znalazła, o mało nie wypadł jej z rąk, gdy usłyszała po raz kolejny głos swojego nauczyciela.

- I nie myśl, że ominie cię twój szlaban. Nasze zajęcia będą odbywać się tylko w dni robocze. Dlatego będziesz przychodziła do mnie jeszcze przez pierwszych siedem sobót i w ten sposób odrobisz swój tygodniowy szlaban.

Wciągnęła głośno powietrze i zacisnęła ręce na kociołku najmocniej, jak potrafiła. Wyszła z magazynku, trzaskając drzwiami. Snape zacmokał.

- Masz zły dzień, Granger? – uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Nie pana interes – syknęła, zanim zdążyła ugryźć się w język.

- Granger, ostrzegam cię, jeśli natychmiast nie przestaniesz mnie denerwować, źle się to skończy – powiedział, jednak był już spokojny i opanowany. Niczym nie przypominał Snape'a sprzed kilku chwil. Na tą myśl Hermiona uśmiechnęła się nieco sadystycznie. – Co cię tak bawi? – warknął.

- Och, nic takiego, profesorze – zachichotała.

_Zaskakujące_, pomyślała,_ że ten człowiek potrafi wzbudzić we mnie tak skrajne emocje. Jeszcze przed chwilą przypierał mnie do ściany z miną Kuby Rozpruwacza i czułam się, jakby naprawdę nie zawahał się mnie zabić. A teraz stoi przede mną z tym swoim firmowym, jadowitym uśmieszkiem, a ja chichoczę jak idiotka…_

- Dość tego! – jego głośne warknięcie sprowadziło ją na ziemię. – Zajęcia dodatkowe będą wybiegały poza program, który przerabiamy na lekcjach, to chyba oczywiste. Jednocześnie nie wolno ci zrezygnować z lekcji eliksirów, na których, to chyba również oczywiste, nie będę cie traktował ulgowo. Wręcz przeciwnie, będę jeszcze więcej od ciebie wymagał. Tak więc, dzisiaj zajmiemy się eliksirem Słodkiego Snu. Czy to, że przestałaś być fioletowa na twarzy, mogę uznać za znak, że twój mózg zaczął poprawnie funkcjonować? – zapytał jadowicie. Hermiona zacisnęła w kieszeni rękę na różdżce tak mocno, że zbielały jej knykcie. – Rozumiem, że tak. Więc może powiesz mi, jakie właściwości posiada ten eliksir?

- Eliksir Słodkiego Snu powoduje natychmiastowe zaśnięcie – wypaliła Hermiona. – Jest podawany osobom chorym, cierpiącym na bezsenność i małym dzieciom mającym problem z zasypianiem. Można podać go doustnie, nasączyć nim jakiś pokarm lub dodać do jakiegoś napoju. Ma kolor biały, jest gęsty i ma zapach cynamonu. Wykorzystuje się go w szpitalach. Po zażyciu eliksiru osobie, której go podano nic się nie śni.

- Definicja zaczerpnięta słowo w słowo z _Eliksirów dla zaawansowanych_. Granger, czy do ciebie kiedyś dotrze, że wykucie na pamięć formułek z książki nie jest prawidłowym sposobem na uczenie się? – warknął groźnie, czym zupełnie zbił dziewczynę z tropu. – Nieważne. Do roboty.

Hermiona z westchnieniem przeszła za nim do jego klasy. Otworzyła książkę na właściwej stronie. Po przeczytaniu instrukcji dwa razy (dla bezpieczeństwa), poszła znów do magazynku i przygotowała sobie potrzebne ingrediencje. Następnie zabrała się do pracy.

_Postaw kociołek na ogniu. Dlaczego on zawsze musi być taki niemiły? Do zagotowanej wody wrzuć dwie muchy siatkoskrzydłe. W sumie taka jego natura. Zamieszaj dwa razy w prawo. Czy on nie rozumie, że mi zależy na nauce? Dodaj posiekany korzeń asfodelusa. Chciałabym, żeby zaczął mnie traktować poważnie. Zamieszaj trzy razy w lewo. Granger, ty się go boisz! Wrzuć liście mandragory…_

Po półtora godzinie eliksir był gotowy. Snape stanął nad kociołkiem i przemieszał w nim, sprawdzając konsystencję. Wciągnął w nozdrza zapach.

- Granger, spodziewałem się czegoś znacznie lepszego – warknął i spojrzał jej prosto w oczy.

- Ale… ten eliksir jest zrobiony poprawnie! – krzyknęła.

- Oczywiście, że poprawnie. Powiedziałem, że spodziewałem się czegoś lepszego.

Hermiona musiała mieć bardzo głupią minę, bo Snape zachichotał wrednie.

- Granger, po Potterze i Weasley'u mógłbym się spodziewać takiego eliksiru, ale jak na ciebie jest on słaby.

Odwrócił się i podszedł do swojego biurka, a Hermiona nic nie rozumiała._ Czy on… Czy on właśnie powiedział mi komplement? Nie, to nie w jego stylu..._

- Nie stój jak ciele, Granger. Napełnij tym eliksirem jedną fiolkę, opisz ją i wstaw do magazynku na pustą półkę. A potem siadaj, będziesz robić notatkę.

Po pół godzinie przed Hermioną leżały trzy stopy pergaminu zapisane tekstem podyktowanym jej przez nauczyciela. Ręka bolała ją niemiłosiernie.

- Koniec na dziś. Zabieraj to – wskazał na notatki – i idź. Widzę cię tu jutro o piątej.

Hermionie nie trzeba było dwa razy powtarzać.

- Do widzenia – powiedziała jeszcze i już jej nie było.


	8. Rozdział VII

Rozdział VII

Dedykacja dla Weroniki Radcliffe, Rose Johnson, Gisi, Amy Lee, Żako, Rickmanicki, Jane Dumbledore, czarnej140, lonely_sheep, Małej Miss, Princess Of Darkness, Charly, Hermiony Granger, MCaine, Enid44, Sweet Raspberry, Natalii Black, Lili Blue, Panny Weasley, miony22, Tory no Hany, bullka, Jazz, Leny Ccc, Alwayss Alexy, pauliii, Obliviate i Expecto Patronum, za to, że czytają, komentują i są – kocham każdego i każdą z was!

_W poszukiwaniu własnej drogi potykamy się o cudze kamienie._

(A. Różanek)

Hermiona nie wiedziała, dokąd zmierza, ani po co. Jednak czuła, że zbliża się do celu. Była w ciemnym, mrocznym lesie. Biegła, potykając się o wystające korzenie, omijając drzewa i uchylając się przed stadem nietoperzy, które przelatywało jej co chwilę nad głową.

Nagle upadła i jęknęła głośno, sfrustrowana. Szybko jednak wstała i pobiegła dalej.

W końcu znalazła się na małej, opuszczonej polanie. Na środku niej siedział mężczyzna. Był ubrany w czarną szatę i opierał się o pień pojedynczego drzewa. Miał spokojny, zrównoważony wyraz twarzy. Zauważył ją. Spojrzał prosto na nią. Gryfonka nie widziała jego twarzy. Jedynym, co napotkała brązowa, cynamonowa para oczu była druga para, lecz ciemna, prawie czarna.

- Hermiono – zwrócił się do niej, a jego głos był niczym muzyka dla uszu.

Chciała podejść do niego, ale czuła się, jakby nogi wrosły jej w ziemię. Stała więc tylko i zrozpaczona wpatrywała się w niezidentyfikowaną twarz mężczyzny. Po chwili mężczyzna wstał i zaczął powoli oddalać się w przeciwną stronę.

- Nie! Zaczekaj! – krzyknęła za nim.

Nawet się nie odwrócił. Już po kilku chwilach zarys jego owianej tajemniczą aurą postaci zniknął wśród drzew po drugiej stronie polany.

I w tym momencie Hermiona obudziła się gwałtownie.

* * *

Hermiona otworzyła oczy. Po kilku sekundach wygramoliła się spod kołdry i wstała z łóżka, podchodząc do lustra.

- Dzień dobry – mruknęła do siebie.

Nie była to dla niej dobra noc. Kilka razy obudziła się z krzykiem, a w głowie miała tylko parę pięknych, czarnych oczu ze swojego snu. Znała tylko jedną osobę, która miała TAKIE oczy. Był nią jej nauczyciel - Severus Snape.

Ubrała się w liliowe dżinsy i czarny top, a na górę narzuciła szkolną szatę. Zawiązała czerwono-złoty krawat i przypięła sobie odznakę prefekt naczelnej. Rzuciła na swoje włosy zaklęcie, które miało je ujarzmić, jednak nic z tego nie wyszło. Dalej sterczały na wszystkie strony w chaotycznym nieładzie.

Westchnęła, wzięła swoją torbę i wyszła. Znalazła się w pokoju wspólnym, gdzie na bordowym fotelu siedziała Ginny, z książką w ręku. Na jej widok uśmiechnęła się szeroko, wstała i uściskała przyjaciółkę. Razem udały się na śniadanie i usiadły przy stole Gryfonów, po czym przywitały się z Harry'm i Ronem.

Hermiona sięgnęła po tosta i zaczęła smarować go masłem, ciągle rozmyślając nad swoim snem. Dlaczego przyśnił jej się Snape? Czy to miało coś znaczyć?

Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją głos Ginny.

- … co o tym myślisz, Hermiono?

- Wybacz, Ginny, mogłabyś powtórzyć? – zapytała starsza Gryfonka, patrząc na nią nieprzytomnym wzrokiem.

Ginny pokręciła głową.

- Nieważne. Co w ciebie wstąpiło?

- Nic, naprawdę – szepnęła Hermiona nieprzytomnie.

Przełknęła jeszcze jedną kanapkę, po czym udały się obie na pierwszą lekcję - transmutację.

Gdy McGonagall weszła do klasy, zaległa cisza. Nauczycielka z surowym wyrazem twarzy otaksowała uczniów spojrzeniem.

- Połowa z was dostała Trolla! Czy nikt z was nie nauczył się niczego przez te wszystkie lata?! – Wzburzona zaczęła nerwowo przechadzać się pomiędzy ławkami, rozdając prace. – Jestem jednak dumna z jednego ucznia. Uzyskał on maksymalną liczbę punktów i napisał pracę najlepiej w klasie.

Hermiona wstrzymała oddech i skupiła całą swoją uwagę na nauczycielce, która zmierzała w stronę jej ławki. Jakież było jej zdziwienie, gdy minęła ją i stanęła przy następnej.

- Gratulacje, panie Denis. Sto punktów dla Ravenclawu!

Mina Hermiony najpierw wyrażała ogromne zaskoczenie, potem całkowitą dezaprobatę, a w końcu i złość. _Co?! ON był ode mnie lepszy?!_, pomyślała, gdy McGonagall położyła przed nią jej pracę. _Jeden punkt. Straciłam jeden punkt! _

- Hermiono, znasz tego chłopaka? – szepnęła Ginny. – Nigdy wcześniej go nie widziałam…

- Ja też i nigdy więcej nie chcę – warknęła starsza Gryfonka.

Ginny z trudem powstrzymała się, by nie parsknąć śmiechem. W końcu rzadko kiedy widywano Hermionę Granger, która była zazdrosna i wściekła jednocześnie.

Gdy po lekcji wychodziły z klasy, usłyszały za sobą wołanie. Odwróciły się. Podbiegł do nich Matthew Denis. Był wyższy do Hermiony o głowę i dobrze umięśniony. Miał czarne, krótkie włosy, niebieskie, wesołe oczy oraz uroczy, nieco piegowaty nos i duże, pełne usta. Uśmiechał się uprzejmie.

- Cześć – przywitał się.

- Czego chcesz? – burknęła Hermiona.

- Jestem prefektem naczelnym.

Hermiona wytrzeszczyła oczy. _Dlaczego właśnie on?! _Spojrzała na niego. Na jego czarno-niebieskiej szacie przypięta była odznaka.

- I co z tego? – jej głos dalej był nieuprzejmy.

- W weekendy, podczas ciszy nocnej, wspólnie patrolujemy korytarze. W pozostałe dni robią to nauczyciele, ale to zawsze był obowiązek prefektów naczelnych. Zaczynamy w sobotę o dwudziestej pierwszej. Ubierz się ciepło. Spotkamy się przy wejściu do Wielkiej Sali.

Mrugnął do niej i minął je, idąc w swoją stronę

- Co za nadęty bufon! – warknęła Hermiona, patrząc za nim złowieszczo.

- Oj, przestań – powiedziała Ginny. – Jest całkiem… przystojny.

Hermiona prychnęła głośno i razem udały się na następną lekcję. W ponurym nastroju minęły im zaklęcia, historia magii i astronomia. Kiedy schodziły po schodach z wieży astronomicznej, Ginny jęknęła.

- Eliksiry – powiedziały chórem Gryfonki, starsza z nutką satysfakcji, a młodsza z ogromną rozpaczą.

Dotarły do klasy w lochach. Weszły do środka i natychmiast zaczęły się krztusić.

- Chyba… komuś… coś… wybuchło… – powiedziała Ginny pomiędzy napadami kaszlu.

Gdy już się uspokoiły, podeszły do pierwszej ławki (ku ogromnemu niezadowoleniu rudowłosej) i usiadły w niej.

Hermiona rozejrzała się po pomieszczeniu. Na zgniłozielonych ścianach, hebanowym biurku Snape'a, czarnych kafelkach i wszystkich ławkach wyraźnie odznaczały się różowe, zaschnięte plamy. Parsknęła głośnym śmiechem.

- Nie mam pojęcia, co cię tak śmieszy – usłyszała znajomy, jadowity, głęboki głos.

Odwróciła się gwałtownie i ujrzała Severusa Snape'a, stojącego tuż nad nią. Spojrzała na niego i przełknęła głośno ślinę. Te oczy…

- Przepraszam – powiedziała w końcu – ale… czy w tej klasie był jakiś wybuch?

- Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru za spostrzegawczość, Granger. Ale jeśli musisz wiedzieć, to tak. Jeden z tych idiotów, siedmiorocznych Krukonów, wysadził swój kociołek w powietrze.

Hermiona powstrzymała się, by znów nie parsknąć śmiechem.

- Rozumiem… Ale dlaczego nie użył pan zaklęcia czyszczącego?

Snape zgromił ją spojrzeniem.

- Kretyn, który to zrobił, sam wyczyści całą tę klasę, bez użycia magii, na szlabanie, który mu dałem.

Uśmiechnął się wrednie i minął ją, po czym usiadł przy biurku.

Kilka minut później rozpoczęła się lekcja.

- Otwórzcie książki na stronie dwieście czterdziestej trzeciej.

Uczniowie zaczęli kartkować książki, a w między czasie Snape powiedział:

- Kto omówi mi właściwości eliksiru rozdymającego?

Nikt nie podniósł ręki. Snape podszedł do Hermiony i zmierzył ją spojrzeniem.

- Czyżby panno Wiem-To-Wszystko-I-Jeszcze-Więcej jednak czegoś nie wiedziała?

- Ależ wiem. Eliksir rozdymający powoduje rozdęcie się osoby, która go wypiła, lub części ciała, które zostały nim ochlapane. Aby sporządzić na niego antidotum…

- Dość – warknął. – Skoro wiedziałaś, czemu się nie zgłosiłaś? Pięć punktów od Gryffindoru.

Hermiona poczerwieniała ze złości. Jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to ten dupek wpędzi ją do grobu!

- Instrukcje są na tablicy – powiedział i machnął różdżką. – Macie godzinę.

Gryfonka westchnęła, napełniła swój kociołek wodą i postawiła na ogniu. Severus obserwował ją zza swojego biurka, nie mogąc nadziwić się perfekcji, z jaką dziewczyna wykonywała wszystkie czynności, gdy warzyła eliksir. Przeniósł wzrok z jej dłoni na spokojną, skupioną twarz. Mimo wszystkich swoich obiekcji, Severus musiał przyznać, że była ładna. Natychmiast skarcił się za to w myślach i odwrócił wzrok od uczennicy.

Kilka minut przed końcem czasu Hermiona przelała odpowiednią ilość eliksiru do fiolki i powoli podeszła do biurka Snape'a.

- Skończyłam, panie profesorze.

- Połóż fiolkę na moim biurku i usiądź w swojej ławce – powiedział, nawet nie podnosząc wzroku znad eseju jakiegoś pierwszoroczniaka, który sprawdzał.

Hermiona wróciła do ławki.

- _Evanesco_ – mruknęła.

Czysty kociołek odstawiła na bok i spakowała swoje książki do torby, a następnie usiadła na krześle, obserwując poczynania Ginny.

Gdy wszyscy już skończyli i zadzwonił dzwonek, Gryfonki wyszły z klasy i zaczęły rozmawiać, zmierzając do cieplarni na zielarstwo.

- Jak ci poszło?

- Całkiem dobrze, a tobie? Ech, po co pytam, przecież wiem, że genialnie – zaśmiała się rudowłosa.

- To nie jest śmieszne – mruknęła ponuro Hermiona. – Jeszcze nigdy nie dostałam Wybitnego.

- U Snape'a? Toż to niewykonalne.

- Ale ja chcę zostać uzdrowicielem! Muszę zdać OWTM-y z eliksirów na Wybitny!

Rudowłosa westchnęła, patrząc smutno na przyjaciółkę.

- Dobra, nie ważne.

* * *

Hermiona szła powoli w stronę lochów. _To dopiero drugi dzień zajęć z nim, a ja już mam dosyć_, pomyślała z rozgoryczeniem. Stanęła przed znienawidzonymi drzwiami do znienawidzonego gabinetu znienawidzonego nauczyciela. Zapukała i już po chwili otworzyły się one.

- Właź – powiedział Snape na dzień dobry, nawet nie zaszczycając jej spojrzeniem.

Przekroczyła próg i stanęła przed jego biurkiem.

- Granger, pamiętasz, co ci powiedziałem, gdy spotkałem cię w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych?

- A co konkretnie ma pan na myśli? – zapytała.

- Że masz coś zrobić z tym ptasim gniazdem!

Zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok.

- No i na co czekasz? Nie chcę znaleźć w jakimś eliksirze twoich kłaków! Zwiąż je, do cholery!

Hermiona zaczęła przeszukiwać szatę. Nie znalazła ani gumki, ani niczego, co mogłaby w nią transmutować. Snape patrzył na to, uśmiechając się drwiąco, co tylko jeszcze bardziej ją denerwowało.

- No i co, Granger? – mruknął.

Oczy Gryfonki zwęziły się. Wyglądały teraz jak dwie wąskie szparki.

- No, dalej! Nie znasz właściwego zaklęcia? – zakpił.

- Tak się składa – syknęła nieprzyjemnie – że na _moje_ włosy ono nie działa.

Brwi Snape'a powędrowały tak wysoko, że z perspektywy Hermiony wyglądało to co najmniej komicznie. Stał tak przez kilka sekund, po czym zachichotał, pokręcił głową i podszedł do szafki stojącej pod ścianą. Otworzył trzecią szufladę i wyjął z niej piękną, szeroką, złotą spinkę. Podszedł do Hermiony i podał ją jej.

- Załóż – mruknął niechętnie.

Dziewczyna wyciągnęła rękę po spinkę. Wyglądała na bardzo cenną, ale wiedziała, że każde pytanie uruchomiłoby w tej w chwili litanię inwektyw pod jej adresem. Przyjęła ją i ostrożnie wpięła we włosy.

- Dziękuję – powiedziała cicho.

Snape spojrzał jej głęboko w oczy. Przez chwilę wyglądał, jakby był obecny tylko ciałem, a nie duchem.

- Profesorze? – szepnęła.

Otrząsnął się i bez słowa wskazał jej drzwi prowadzące z gabinetu do klasy. Otworzyła je. To, co za nimi zobaczyła, sprawiło, że przechyliła się do tyłu i z pewnością upadłaby, gdyby nie silne, męskie ramiona, które w porę ją złapały. Zanim zorientowała się, co się dzieje, wylądowała w ramionach Snape'a, który trzymał ją w mocnym uścisku. Jego twarz znajdowała się ledwie kilka cali od jej.

- Granger, uważaj, jak leziesz! – warknął i odepchnął ją.

Hermiona odwróciła się z powrotem w stronę klasy.

W zakurzonej, brudnej, czarno-niebieskiej szacie i ze szmatą w ręku, klęczał na podłodze niebieskooki brunet i szorował zgniłozieloną ścianę w różowe ciapki.

Parsknęła śmiechem. Snape spojrzał na nią zdumiony, ale nic nie powiedział. Ona natomiast uśmiechnęła się złośliwie do chłopaka i przeszła obok niego z dumnie uniesioną głową.

- Cześć, Denis – mruknęła zjadliwie.

- Cześć, Hermiono.

Gryfonka skrzywiła się. _Od kiedy jesteśmy na ty?!_, pomyślała, ale nic nie powiedziała, bo przecież Snape im się przyglądał.

Severus, widząc tą jakże komiczną sytuację, uśmiechnął się nieznacznie pod nosem. _Denis musiał podpaść Grangerównie._

- Siedź cicho, Denis. I do roboty, bo nie wyjdziesz stąd dzisiaj – syknął. – Granger, co wiesz o eliksirze euforii?

- To eliksir, który powoduje przypływ energii. Może też niestety uzależniać. Ma kolor niebieskawy, zapach przypominający kobiece perfumy, a nad nim unoszą się wirujące spirale. Oprócz tego, że uzależnia, ma też inne skutki uboczne. Powodują one nadmierny chichot i chęć chwytania ludzi za nosy – wyrecytowała, starając się, by przy ostatnim zdaniu nie parsknąć śmiechem.

- I po raz kolejny książkowa definicja – pokręcił głową. – Ale w sumie poprawna. Otwórz na stronie sto dwudziestej piątej – powiedział, podając jej książkę.

Tak jak poprzedniego dnia, Hermiona, zaraz po przeczytaniu instrukcji, udała się do magazynku po składniki. Gdy napełniała kociołek wodą, usłyszała głos Severusa:

- Wychodzę. Nie zdemolujcie mi klasy.

I zanim zdążyła zareagować, mężczyzna wyszedł z klasy, trzaskając drzwiami.

Westchnęła, sięgnęła po nóż i zaczęła kroić figi abisyńskie.

- Masz dodatkowe zajęcia ze Snape'm?

Odwróciła głowę i przelotnie spojrzała na chłopaka.

- Tak, a co? – zapytała wyzywająco.

- Nic, nic, co się tak pieklisz, kobieto?

Popatrzyła na niego groźnie. Lecz po chwili uśmiechnęła się drwiąco.

- Pięknie urządziłeś klasę – mruknęła.

- Steven pomylił sobie swój kociołek z moim i wrzucił do niego muchy siatkoskrzydłe, które ja już wcześniej dodałem. A potem… No, wiesz, co było.

Hermiona zachichotała.

- Wyobrażam sobie – powiedziała, dodając do eliksiru sok z cytryny i kilka listków mięty.

- To wcale nie jest śmieszne! – mruknął niezadowolony.

- Ależ skąd. Oczywiście, że nie – powiedziała Hermiona poważnym tonem po czym parsknęła śmiechem.

Chłopak pokręcił głową i wrócił do szorowania ściany.

- Mam szlabany w każdą sobotę, do końca miesiąca – powiedział.

Hermiona jęknęła.

- Ja też.

Spojrzał na nią tak, że prawie oczy wychodziły mu z orbit.

- TY dostałaś szlaban? – zapytał.

- No i czemu jesteś taki zdziwiony? – syknęła, wrzucając do kociołka pancerzyki chitynowe. – Przecież Snape nienawidzi Gryfonów!

Przez resztę czasu pracowali w milczeniu. Po godzinie przyszedł Mistrz Eliksirów i zmierzył oboje krytycznym spojrzeniem.

- Denis, ruszaj się szybciej! Została ci jeszcze jedna ściana.

Podszedł do Hermiony i zamieszał w jej eliksirze. Gryfonka wstrzymała oddech

- Jest dobrze. Przynajmniej lepiej niż wczoraj…

Uśmiechnęła się triumfalnie. Sięgnęła po fiolkę i przelała do niej trochę eliksiru.

- Zanieś tam, gdzie poprzednio – mruknął Snape.

Zaniosła więc fiolkę do magazynku. Potem wyciągnęła pióro i pergamin i zaczęła pisać notatkę, którą podyktował jej Nietoperz. W tym czasie Matthew skończył już szorować ściany i czym prędzej wyszedł, rzucając tylko w stronę Hermiony:

- Widzimy się w sobotę.

Gryfonka pokręciła głową i wróciła do pisania.

Gdy skończyła, wstała, wzięła swoje rzeczy i stanęła przed profesorem.

- Na co czekasz? Idź już! – warknął.

Spojrzała mu w oczy.

- Panie profesorze? Mogę o coś zapytać?

- Już to zrobiłaś.

Zignorowała go.

- Jak pan myśli, jakie mam szanse na zostanie uzdrowicielem?

Snape parsknął śmiechem.

- Z tak wysokim ego i tak małymi zdolnościami… Mniejsze niż zero – powiedział, uśmiechając się paskudnie.

Tego było dla niej za wiele.

- Że co?!

- Niezwykle elokwentna wypowiedź.

- Ja mam małe zdolności? JA mam wysokie ego?!

- Och, zamknij się już, Granger. I tak nie jestem szczęśliwy, że muszę uczyć taką idiotkę jak ty.

Hermiona poczuła, że jej policzki płoną z wściekłości.

- Jesteś bezczelnym…

- Minus pięć punktów.

- …głupim…

- Minus dziesięć.

- …aroganckim…

- Dwadzieścia.

- …wrednym…

- Trzydzieści.

- …złośliwym…

- Pięćdziesiąt.

- …impertynenckim…

- Siedemdziesiąt.

- …dupkiem…

- Sto.

- …z lochów!

- I w tej oto chwili Gryffindor stracił wszystkie punkty. Jaka szkoda.

Wygiął usta w podkówkę. Hermiona zacisnęła pięści i podeszła do niego, wściekła. Zatrzymał ją jednym ruchem ręki.

- Spokojnie, Granger – mruknął, uśmiechając się drwiąco.

Spojrzała na niego z byka, po czym pokręciła głową, odwróciła się i wyszła.

- Do widzenia – powiedziała jeszcze.

_Dziwne_, pomyślał. _Powiedziała to takim tonem, jakby cała złość nagle z niej uleciała…_

A potem usłyszał trzaśnięcie drzwiami i uśmiechnął się sadystycznie do siebie.


	9. Rozdział VIII

Rozdział VIII

Dedykacja dla Marty, Zuzi, Asi, Wiktorii, Julki i Nadii, bo może nie zdajecie sobie z tego sprawy, ale wiele dla mnie znaczycie. Bez was byłabym nikim, osobą bez ukształtowanego charakteru. Dziękuję.

_Miłość łączy serca, a przyjaźń dusze. Jedno i drugie – na wieki._

(T. Grochowski)

Przez resztę tygodnia Hermiona chodziła naburmuszona, a do Snape'a odzywała się tylko, gdy to było konieczne. _Jak on śmiał odebrać mi wszystkie punkty?! No, prawda, byłam może trochę zbyt wredna, ale należało mu się!_

W piątkowy wieczór usiadła w pokoju wspólnym i zaczęła żalić się Ginny. Z każdym jej słowem oczy rudowłosej robiły się coraz większe. Gdy skończyła, były już rozmiarów galeonów.

- No co? – zapytała starsza Gryfonka, bo Ginny miała bardzo głupią minę.

Ginny patrzyła na nią w zdumieniu.

- Serio tak mu powiedziałaś?

- Tak, a co?

Ruda potrząsnęła głową, po czym roześmiała się głośno. Po chwili Hermiona dołączyła do niej, a cały pokój wspólny patrzył na nie jak na idiotki.

Gdy już udało im się uspokoić, Hermiona ukryła twarz w kolanach. Wtedy Ginny zauważyła w jej włosach złotą spinkę.

- Skąd to masz? – zapytała.

Hermiona zarumieniła się.

- Snape mi dał…

Ginny spojrzała na nią podejrzliwie.

- Snape ci dał?

- No… To nie tak! – krzyknęła, widząc, jak usta Ginny rozciągają się w chytrym uśmiechu. – Ja… nie miałam czym spiąć włosów… No i…

Starsza dziewczyna pokręciła głową i zaśmiała się, jednak wyszło jej to nieco nienaturalnie. Postronny obserwator nie zauważyłby tego, ale Ginny wiedziała, że już niedługo nie wszystko będzie tak, jak wcześniej. Patrząc bystrze na przyjaciółkę, rozważała w myślach różne opcje.

- Ginny, wiesz co?

- Mhm?

- Tak bardzo się cieszę, że ciebie mam.

I padły sobie w ramiona, a każda z nich czuła, że bez tej drugiej jej świat by się zawalił.

* * *

Severus Snape siedział na fotelu w swoim gabinecie, tępym wzrokiem wpatrywał się w ścianę i popijał ze szklanki Ognistą Whiskey. Rozmyślał. _Dlaczego ja jeszcze uczę w tej cholernej szkole?! Przecież mógłbym odejść, zamieszkać w swoim domu w Spinners End i mieć ciszę i spokój, a nie dalej uczyć tych kretynów. Ale to jest mój gabinet, moje meble, moje komnaty, moja klasa… Może mam skłonności do sentymentalizmu? A może to przez moje sadystyczne usposobienie, bo nie byłbym w stanie żyć bez odejmowania punktów i dawania szlabanów? A może po prostu nie potrafię znieść myśli, że jakiś totalny idiota mógłby zająć moje miejsce? _

Nagle drzwi otworzyły się z hukiem i stanęła w nich Minerwa McGonagall. Kobieta ta, choć nie była już młoda, wciąż posiadała tyle samo wdzięku, co dawniej. Jej czarne włosy w niektórych miejscach posiwiały, jednak niebieskie oczy wciąż zachowały swój dawny blask. Była wysoka i szczupła, a z jej postawy ciała biła żywiołowość i pewność siebie.

- Dlaczego nie zapukałaś? – warknął.

- Och, Severusie, przecież wiesz, że nigdy tego nie robię – zaśmiała się profesorka.

- Czego chcesz, kobieto?

Usiadła naprzeciwko niego i machnęła różdżką. Podleciała do niej druga szklanka.

- O, nie! – krzyknął Severus. – Z tobą nie piję!

- Dlaczego?

- Mam ci przypomnieć, co było ostatnim razem, gdy to zrobiłem? – powiedział, uśmiechając się złośliwie.

Minerwa zarumieniła się wściekle.

- Przestań. Przecież nic takiego się nie stało…

- Taaak, nic się nie stało. Z tego, co opowiadał mi Albus, to się stało.

McGonagall spojrzała na niego karcąco i pokręciła głową w wyrazie dezaprobaty.

- Dasz mi się napić, czy nie?

Severus westchnął ciężko, po czym machnął na nią ręką. Kobieta sięgnęła po butelkę i nalała sobie trunku.

Minerwa McGonagall była jedną z niewielu osób, które naprawdę go rozumiały. Ona i Albus znali go od dzieciństwa i wiedzieli o nim praktycznie wszystko. Byli jedynymi osobami, do których mógł się zwrócić w trudnej sytuacji i zawsze znajdował w nich oparcie. Byli jego przyjaciółmi.

- Jak ci idą zajęcia z panną Granger?

Głos Minerwy wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Spojrzał na nią zdezorientowany, ale po chwili uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Twoja wychowanka ma bardzo cięty język – syknął.

Opiekunka Gryffindoru zachichotała.

- Wiem. Przecież to Hermiona. Znasz ją równie dobrze jak ja. Ma charakterek.

Severus skrzywił się.

- Jeszcze trochę i przez nią zwariuję. Naprawdę tego chcesz?

- Przesadzasz. Jestem pewna, że nie ma drugiej tak zdolnej uczennicy. I na pewno bardzo dobrze ci się z nią pracuje.

Severus znów się skrzywił, ale w duchu musiał przyznać starej profesorce trochę racji, choć nigdy by się do tego nie przyznał. _Gdyby nie ten jej piekielny temperament i bezczelność, to może, ale to naprawdę MOŻE mógłbym nazwać ją zdolną… Hej, Severus! Na Merlina, robisz się zbyt miękki na stare lata!_

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie. Nagle McGonagall spoważniała i spojrzała na Severusa w zamyśleniu.

- No, powiedz, co cię tak trapi, bo zaraz eksplodujesz – mruknął Severus zjadliwie.

- Zastanawiam się, ile jeszcze czasu musiałoby minąć, byś przestał ciągle myśleć o Lily.

Mistrz Eliksirów spiął się, a ręka zaczęła mu drżeć, więc natychmiast odstawił szklankę na stolik. Przymknął oczy i zacisnął ręce w pięści.

- Przecież dobrze wiesz, Minerwo, że ja nigdy nie przestanę o niej myśleć… To nie takie proste…

- Och, Sev! Przestań już rozpamiętywać tą kobietę! Kochałeś ją kiedyś, ale jej już nie ma! Od jej śmierci minęło osiemnaście lat! Obudź się wreszcie i zacznij normalnie żyć!

Severus spojrzał na nią, a w jego oczach widać było furię.

- Ty myślisz, że to takie proste?! Że można raz na zawsze wymazać z pamięci kobietę, którą znało się przez tyle lat, którą się kochało?!

Po kilku chwilach opanował się i spojrzał na nią spod byka.

- Może masz rację? – westchnął ciężko. – Wydaje mi się, że gdybym przyznał się przed samym sobą, że przestałem ją kochać, zawiódłbym także i ją… Poczułbym się, jakbym ją zdradził…

Minerwa prychnęła.

- Po co udawać, Severusie? Po twojej miłości do niej pozostał już tylko sentyment. To nie znaczy, że masz o niej zapomnieć. To nie znaczy, że masz przestać ją wspominać. Ale, na miłość boską, przestań się ciągle nią zadręczać!

Wstała i rzuciła mu ostatnie, przelotne spojrzenie.

- Do widzenia, Severusie – powiedziała, uśmiechając się.

I wyszła.

Minerwa McGonagall rozdrapała stare rany, choć dobrze wiedział, że to było konieczne. _Może ma rację?_, pomyślał Severus. _Może to naprawdę jest już tylko sentyment? Kochałem ją, to pewne, ale czy ta miłość nie ulotniła się wraz z jej śmiercią? Może faktycznie powinienem o niej zapomnieć?_

Ukrył twarz w dłoniach i, po raz pierwszy od wielu lat, po jego policzku spłynęła jedna, jedyna łza. Jednak w tej jednej łzie było tyle bólu i goryczy, na które inni musieliby wylać całe morze łez.


	10. Rozdział IX

Rozdział IX

Dedykacja dla Zuzi, bo to dzięki niej stworzyłam postać Matta.

_Nie możesz przepłynąć morza, stojąc na brzegu i wpatrując się w wodę._

(R. Tagore)

W sobotę rano Hermiona obudziła się i jęknęła głośno. Wczorajszego dnia do późna czytała w łóżku, leżąc w niewygodnej pozycji i dzisiaj wszystko ją bolało. Kręcąc głową nad swoją głupotą, wstała i pognała do łazienki.

Sięgnęła po szczotkę, by rozczesać włosy, i właśnie wtedy zorientowała się, że we włosach ma spinkę od Snape'a. Od czasu, gdy jej ją dał, chodziła w niej codziennie i nawet przez myśl jej nie przeszło, żeby ją oddać. Ponownie jęknęła z bólu, tym razem jednak spowodowanego pacnięciem się w czoło. Jak mogła być taka głupia? Już dawno powinna mu to zwrócić!

Wyciągnęła powoli spinkę z włosów i przyjrzała jej się uważnie. W pewnym momencie zauważyła na wewnętrznej stronie spinki wygrawerowany napis: _L. E. _Zastanawiało ją, czyje to mogły być inicjały, bo z pewnością nie Snape'a. Może jego matki? Nie, przecież jego matka nazywała się Eileen Prince. Ale, w takim razie – czyje?

Wzruszyła ramionami i wygrzebała z szafki swoją starą spinkę, po czym spięła nią włosy, a tą, którą dostała od Severusa, schowała chwilę potem do kieszeni swojej szkolnej szaty.

Chwilę później była już w pokoju wspólnym. Wszyscy inni Gryfoni jeszcze spali, ponieważ w sobotę nikt nie wstawał wcześniej, niż o dziesiątej. Dlatego Hermiona przeklinała w duchu Snape'a, za to, że musiała prze niego tak wcześnie zrywać się z łóżka.

Nawet nie zauważyła, gdy dotarła do lochów. Chodziła tam codziennie przez ostatni tydzień i zdążyła się już przyzwyczaić, a także zapamiętać każdy znikający stopień i każdą pułapkę przygotowaną przez Irytka.

Dokładnie z wybiciem ósmej zapukała do drzwi. Chwilę potem otworzyły się one gwałtownie i stanął w nich Nietoperz z lochów, w całej swojej glorii i przy akompaniamencie falujących zmysłowo czarnych szat.

- Wejdź.

Starając się na niego nie patrzeć, minęła go. Severus poprowadził ją do klasy, stanął na środku i uśmiechnął się złośliwie.

- Ach, tak, szlaban. Wyszorujesz wszystkie te kociołki – powiedział, wskazując na stertę brudnych garnków piętrzących się pod ścianą.

Hermiona kiwnęła smętnie głową.

- Panie profesorze – zaczęła, nagle sobie coś przypominając. – Oddaję to panu.

Wyjęła z kieszeni złotą spinkę. Severus wyciągnął po nią dłoń, a gdy ich palce na moment się zetknęły, poczuła dziwny dreszcz, który przebiegł jej po plecach. Ale z pewnością nie był to dreszcz strachu…

- Panie profesorze?

- Czego tym razem? – odwarknął.

- Mogę o coś zapytać?

Wywrócił oczami.

- Oby tylko nie skończyło się to tak, jak ostatnio. Nie mam zamiaru słuchać twoich krzyków kolejny raz.

Hermiona zaczerwieniła się.

- Przepraszam pana za tamto… Ja… Poniosło mnie.

Uniósł do góry prawą brew. Wiedziała, że cała ta sytuacja niesłychanie go bawiła.

- Cóż, twoje wrzaski słychać było zapewne w połowie zamku. Ale zdaje mi się, albo chciałaś o coś zapytać?

Milczała przez chwilę, szukając odpowiednich słów, po czym zebrała się na odwagę i wypaliła:

- Czyje inicjały wygrawerowane są na tej spince?

Severus cały zesztywniał, a jego twarz stężała, ale już po chwili uspokoił się.

- A co ci do tego? – warknął. – Ciekawość to pierwszy stopień do piekła, panno Granger.

Nagle drzwi do klasy otworzyły się z hukiem i stanął w nich zdyszany Krukon. Severus pokręcił głową.

- Dziesięć minut spóźnienia, Denis. Minus dwadzieścia punktów od Ravenclawu. Masz szczęście, że Granger jeszcze nie zaczęła. A teraz do roboty. Im szybciej skończycie, tym prędzej wyjdziecie.

Przerażony Matt westchnął i uśmiechnął się do Hermiony. Nie odwzajemniła uśmiechu, ale skinęła głową w jego stronę.

Mistrz Eliksirów wyszedł, a oni pracowali w milczeniu, szorując wspólnie kociołki. Chłopak, nie mogąc dłużej znieść ciszy, postanowił zacząć rozmowę.

- Za co dostałaś szlaban?

Przez chwilę nie odzywała się, nie przerywając czyszczenia.

- Snape przyłapał mnie w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych przed rozpoczęciem roku szkolnego – mruknęła w końcu.

- Och, naprawdę? Panna Wiem-To-Wszystko oglądała sobie książeczki w Dziale Ksiąg Zakazanych? Ładnie to tak? – zacmokał Denis.

W odpowiedzi Hermiona zgromiła go spojrzeniem. Chłopak wzdrygnął się.

- Zdecydowanie zbyt dużo czasu spędzasz ze Snape'm. Odbija się to na twoim zachowaniu. Wyglądasz teraz jak bazyliszek!

Zachichotał, a Gryfonka zamachnęła się i brudna ścierka wylądowała na głowie Krukona.

- Ej! Co to miało być?! – krzyknął wściekle.

Teraz to Hermiona parsknęła śmiechem, lecz natychmiast przestało jej być wesoło, gdy poczuła, że coś mokrego wylądowało na jej twarzy.

- DENIS!

Rzuciła się w kierunku chłopaka. Zaczęli tarzać się po podłodze. Choć szanse były wyrównane, Matt był nieco silniejszy. Po kilku minutach Hermiona, ze skołtunionymi, rozczochranymi włosami i w zakurzonej, brudnej szacie, leżała na plecach, a Matt, równie wybrudzony jak ona, siedział na niej okrakiem, przygważdżając do podłogi oba jej nadgarstki swoimi rękami.

- Poddajesz się? – sapnął.

I nagle drzwi otworzyły się i stanął w nich Severus Snape. Wszedł do pomieszczenia, ale zatrzymał się gwałtownie na widok dwójki swoich uczniów, leżących na podłodze w dość dwuznacznej pozycji.

- No, no. Czyżby pan Denis nie potrafił panować nad swoimi hormonami?

Hermiona spłonęła rumieńcem ze wstydu. Była teraz całkowicie czerwona. Matt natychmiast zszedł z niej, po czym oboje wstali, otrzepując ubrania.

- To nie tak, jak pan myśli – jęknęła Gryfonka. – My tylko…

- Wierz mi, Granger, nie mam ochoty na szczegółowe poznawanie aspektów twojego życia prywatnego… Gryffindor i Ravenclaw tracą po pięćdziesiąt punktów za migdalenie się w czasie szlabanu. Granger, zostaniesz po szlabanie. A teraz wracać do pracy!

Nie chciał ich spuszczać więcej z oka, więc usiadł przy biurku, które stało w klasie i zaczął sprawdzać eseje trzecioklasistów.

Gdyby spojrzenie mogło zabijać, zapewne Denis nie żyłby już od kilku sekund. Hermiona patrzyła na niego w taki sposób, jakby chciała wypruć mu wszystkie flaki albo potraktować jakąś wyjątkowo paskudną klątwą.

Gdy szlaban dobiegł końca, Matt wziął swoje rzeczy i czym prędzej wyszedł, nie chcąc narażać się na gniew Hermiony.

Gryfonka podeszła do biurka Snape'a.

- O czym pan chciał ze mną porozmawiać?

Severus uniósł wzrok znad pergaminu.

- Chciałem powiedzieć, że nie życzę sobie takiego zachowania ani w moich kwaterach, ani w mojej klasie. Czy zrozumiałaś, Granger?

- Tak – szepnęła cicho.

- A więc możesz iść.

Odwróciła się na pięcie i wyszła.

Severus oparł się wygodnie w fotelu i uśmiechnął złośliwie. Dobrze wiedział, że między Gryfonką a Krukonem do niczego nie doszło, że ich zachowanie nie było spowodowane nagłym przypływem namiętności, lecz wściekłości. Ale przecież oni nie musieli o tym wiedzieć, prawda?

* * *

_Ech, patrol. Kto to wymyślił?_

Półprzytomna Hermiona szła powoli opustoszałym korytarzem. Po chwili stanęła przed wejściem do Wielkiej Sali, gdzie czekał na nią Matt.

- Cześć, Hermiono.

- Cześć, Denis – mruknęła.

Ruszyli na obchód. Zaczęli od wieży Gryffindoru i Ravenclawu, następnie sprawdzili najwyższe piętra i powoli schodzili na parter.

Przez cały ten czas rozmawiali. O czym? Cóż, o tym, co mogło interesować tylko ich dwoje - o nauce.

Hermiona poczuła, że zaczyna coraz bardziej lubić tego chłopaka. Chciała zniszczyć tą myśl w zarodku, zanim nie będzie w stanie już temu zaprzeczyć, ale nie potrafiła. Tym bardziej, że chłopak wydawał się być niezrażony jej aż nazbyt okazywanym chłodem w stosunku do niego i nieustannie uśmiechał się czarująco w jej kierunku.

Wyszli z zamku i skierowali się na błonia.

- Hermiono, co robisz w przyszłą sobotę między szlabanem a patrolem?

Gryfonka zmierzyła go podejrzliwym wzrokiem.

- Jeszcze nie mam planów – powiedziała ostrożnie. – Ty chyba nie próbujesz zaprosić mnie na randkę?!

W tym momencie chłopak roześmiał się tak głośno, że gdyby byli w zamku, zapewne pół szkoły obudziłoby się.

Hermiona uniosła do góry lewą brew i zmarszczyła czoło.

- Ty myślałaś… Nie, nie… Naprawdę? – wyrzucał z siebie urywki zdań, nie mogąc opanować idiotycznego chichotu,

- Co cię tak bawi? – syknęła.

Spojrzał na nią, wciąż uśmiechając się głupkowato.

- Ty naprawdę myślałaś, że chciałem umówić się z tobą na randkę?! Hermiono, jesteś niemożliwa!

I znów wybuchnął śmiechem.

Hermiona spąsowiała i uśmiechnęła się z zażenowaniem, by po chwili również zacząć się śmiać.

Od tego momentu zaczęli nieco swobodniej rozmawiać. Gdy sprawdzili błonia, wrócili do zamku i zeszli do lochów. Tam też skończyli patrol. Gdy mieli się już żegnać, Krukon powiedział:

- Za tydzień, w tym samym miejscu, o tej samej porze?

- Tak – odpowiedziała, uśmiechając się.

- Dobranoc, Hermiono.

I nagle coś ją tknęło. Podeszła do chłopaka i uściskała go mocno. Chłopak stał przez chwilę zaskoczony, po czym objął ją. Stali tak przez chwilę, a potem Gryfonka odsunęła się na kilka kroków.

- Dobranoc, Matthew.

Chłopak patrzył za nią zdumiony. Przed momentem Hermiona przytuliła go i pierwszy raz zwróciła się do niego po imieniu. Nie mógł ukrywać, że spodobało mu się to. Jego imię w jej ustach brzmiało… inaczej. Westchnął ciężko i odszedł w swoją stronę.

Żadne z nich nie wiedziało, nie mogło wiedzieć, że całą tę sytuację obserwował pewien mężczyzna w czarnych szatach, który stał za jednym z filarów. Gdy chłopak odszedł, uśmiechnął się ironicznie, pokręcił głową i po chwili zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi do swoich komnat.


	11. Rozdział X

Rozdział X

Dedykacja dla Marty, która wie, że coś tam sobie skrobię, a choć nie czyta, to jest i wspiera, i za to jej się należy. Mój świat by się bez ciebie zawalił, moja najlepsza przyjaciółko.

_Lepiej być trzy godziny za wcześnie niż o minutę za późno._

(W. Szekspir)

Ginny rozejrzała się jeszcze raz, sprawdzając, czy nikt jej nie widzi. Nie zauważyła nikogo, więc przebiegła przez pusty korytarz i stanęła przed ścianą.

Zamknęła oczy i zaczęła szeptać coś do siebie. Po kilku sekundach otworzyła je i ujrzała zwykłe, niepozorne drzwi. Bez wahania nacisnęła klamkę i weszła do środka.

Znalazła się w ogromnym pomieszczeniu. Z sufitu zwisały kryształowe żyrandole, a na ścianach wisiały obrazy słynnych magów. Podłoga była zawalona najróżniejszymi rzeczami, które piętrzyły się jeden na drugim, tworząc stosy nikomu nieprzydatnych gratów.

- Nigdy nie wiadomo, co tu znajdziesz – szepnęła do siebie Ginny.

Klucząc pomiędzy rozrzuconymi przedmiotami, Gryfonka zaczęła iść przed siebie.

Często tu przychodziła, gdy chciała pobyć sama. Mało kto z obecnych uczniów wiedział o tym miejscu i nikt inny się tutaj nie pojawiał.

Gdy doszła w końcu do miejsca, gdzie stał fotel, na którym zwykła przesiadywać, stanęła jak wryta.

Siedział na nim Draco Malfoy, z głową schowaną między kolanami. Lewy rękaw jego koszuli był podwinięty, a na jego przedramieniu widniała długa blizna w kształcie węża wysuwającego się z czaszki. Dziewczyna wydała z siebie zduszony okrzyk, a chłopak natychmiast gwałtownie podniósł się z fotela, wyciągając różdżkę z kieszeni.

- Kto tu jest?! – krzyknął drżącym głosem.

Ginny powoli wysunęła się zza regału z książkami, za którym stała. Spojrzała w jego kierunku.

- Malfoy – powiedziała zimnym, choć uprzejmym głosem.

- Weasley – odpowiedział w ten sam sposób.

Patrzył na nią przez chwilę, po czym jego usta wykrzywiły się w drwiącym uśmieszku. Odwrócił się i znów usiadł na fotelu. Tym razem jednak oparł się nonszalancko o oparcie i założył ręce za głowę.

Ginny niepewnie zbliżyła się do niego i wyczarowała sobie drugi fotel.

- Co tu robisz?

- Przychodzę tu, gdy chcę pobyć sam. _Sam_, Weasley. Rozumiesz?

- Przykro mi bardzo, że zakłócam twoją samotność – westchnęła teatralnie i przewróciła oczami.

Jej wzrok spoczął na bliźnie na przedramieniu chłopaka. Ślizgon zauważył to i westchnął.

- Nie patrz tak. Wystarczy, że dwie trzecie Świętej Trójcy goni za mną od tygodnia, wyzywając od ścierwojadów. Złoty Chłopiec i Weasley-Naszym-Królem – prychnął. – Oni mieli wybór, do cholery! Ja go nie miałem! – krzyknął.

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie.

- Właściwie, to po co ja ci to mówię? I tak nie zrozumiesz. Przecież dla was, Gryfonów, każdy, kto nosił kiedykolwiek Mroczny Znak, jest już skazany na wieczne potępienie.

Wstał i skierował się do wyjścia, ale zatrzymał go głos Ginny.

- Nieprawda, Malfoy. Wcale tak nie myślę – powiedziała, nie patrząc w jego kierunku. – Wiem, że nie miałeś wyboru. I dlatego nie jesteś zły, Malfoy. Jesteś, a raczej byłeś po prostu zagubiony.

Wstała i podeszła do niego. Spojrzała w jego niebieskie oczy i zobaczyła w nich ulgę i wdzięczność. Położyła mu dłoń na ramieniu. Spiął się, ale nie strącił jej.

- Do widzenia, Malfoy.

- Do widzenia, Weasley.

Uśmiechnęła się i minęła go, zmierzając do drzwi.

* * *

Severus Snape zwlekł się z łóżka resztkami silnej woli. Nie miał siły nauczać tych kretynów. Czy on naprawdę prosił o tak wiele? Żeby czasami użyli mózgu, na brodę Merlina!

Otworzył szafę i wyjął z niej komplet czystych szat. Wbrew podejrzeniom uczniów, miał ich wiele i codziennie je zmieniał. To nie była jego wina, że dla tych kretynów wszystkie wyglądały tak samo!

Podszedł do biurka i spojrzał na swój plan lekcji. Jęknął. Dwie godziny eliksirów z Gryfonami nie były wymarzonym początkiem dnia. Przynajmniej na pewno nie dla niego.

Przeklęci Gryfoni! Nie znosił ich. Uprzedzenia z młodości? Może, ale nie tylko. Każdy wychowanek tego domu był zarozumiały, pyszny i robił wokół siebie za dużo hałasu. Tacy właśnie byli Gryfoni – wydawało im się, że są lepsi od innych.

Umył się i ubrał, po czym ruszył na lekcje.

W młodości lubił uczyć. Sprawiało mu przyjemność przekazywanie wiedzy młodemu pokoleniu. Do czasu, gdy nie zdał sobie sprawy, jak wielkimi byli oni idiotami. Mimo to, jakieś bliżej nieokreślone uczucie nie pozwalało mu na to, by przestać uczyć.

Drugoroczni Gryfoni nie pisnęli ani słowa przez całą lekcję. Siedzieli skuleni na swoich miejscach, wpatrując się tępo w swoje ławki, a gdy myśleli, że nie widzi, rzucali mu ukradkowe spojrzenia pełne przerażenia.

Severus uśmiechnął się sadystycznie do siebie. Gdy po wojnie wszyscy dowiedzieli się, że był szpiegiem w szeregach Voldemorta, okazywano mu trochę więcej szacunku, a jednocześnie jeszcze bardziej się go bano. Nie wiedzieli, na co stać wieloletniego śmierciożercę.

Snape zachichotał w duchu. I dobrze, niech się boją. Przynajmniej mój autorytet nie upadnie.

Zerknął ponownie na swój plan lekcji. Następni byli pięcioroczni Krukoni, trzecioroczni Puchoni, szóstoroczni Ślizgoni i znów Krukoni, tym razem siódmoroczni.

_Świetnie_, pomyślał. _Będę mógł trochę poznęcać się nad Denisem_. Nie do końca wiedział, co było tego przyczyną, ale gdy widział tego chłopaka w pobliżu Granger, miał ochotę podejść do niego i potraktować jakąś paskudną klątwą. Dziwne…

* * *

Severus siedział w swoim gabinecie. _Za pięć piąta._ _Granger zaraz przyjdzie. Może zapomni. Nie zapomni. Może się spóźni. Ona się nie spóźnia._

Westchnął. Przetarł oczy ze zmęczenia i machnął różdżką, przywołując kubek z czarną, mocną kawą.

Zdążył zrobić jeden łyk, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i do środka jak burza wleciała Hermiona Granger.

Severus oblał się kawą i zaklął paskudnie. Spojrzał na zegar. Minuta po siedemnastej.

- Granger! Minus trzydzieści punktów od Gryffindoru za to, że przez ciebie oblałem się kawą, i kolejne trzydzieści za spóźnienie!

Uśmiechnął się sadystycznie i machnął na nią ręką.

Bez słowa ruszyła do magazynku po kociołek i weszła do klasy. Sięgnęła po podręcznik i zapytała:

- Co dzisiaj mam uwarzyć?

- Wywar Żywej Śmierci. Jakieś obiekcje? – zakpił, widząc, jak dziewczyna blednie.

- Nie, skąd.

- Co wiesz o tym eliksirze?

- To eliksir powodujący omdlenia, które dla niedoświadczonych czarodziejów mogą być podobne do śmierci. Jest też wykorzystywany jako środek łagodzący ból. Lecz nie należy używać go w dużych ilościach, gdyż może spowodować uszkodzenie mózgu lub nawet śmierć.

- Do roboty.

Otworzyła podręcznik na właściwej stronie i pobiegła do magazynku po składniki. Gdy wróciła, zastała Snape'a, siedzącego przy biurku i czytającego jakieś grube tomiszcze. _Zaraz_, pomyślała._ Przecież to_…

- _Czarnomagiczne eliksiry przez wieki_! – wykrzyknęła. – Mi nie pozwolił pan czytać tej książki!

- Zgadza się, Granger. To, że tobie nie wolno, nie oznacza, że mi także – zachichotał wrednie.

- Co?! Ale…

- Zamilcz i weź się w końcu do roboty!

Naburmuszona nalała wody do kociołka i postawiła go na ogniu. Dodała korzeń asfodelusa i piołun. Zamieszała trzy razy w prawo, odczekała pięć minut i już miała wrzucać korzeń waleriany, gdy nagle…

- GRANGER, NIE! _DRĘTWOTA_!

Zaskoczona Hermiona poczuła, jak zaklęcie odrzuca ją na drugi koniec klasy, a ona uderza plecami o ścianę i upada na podłogę. Snape podbiegł do niej i zasłonił ją własnym ciałem. Zanim zdążyła zareagować, z kociołka, przy którym jeszcze przed sekundą stała, nastąpił wybuch. Ostatnią rzeczą, którą poczuła, było dziwne ciepło, które rozchodziło się po całym jej ciele. A potem straciła przytomność.

* * *

Hermiona poczuła, że wraca jej świadomość. Leżała na czymś miękkim, ale bała się otworzyć oczy. Jak przez mgłę docierały do niej stłumione głosy.

- Albusie, ostrzegam cię! Jeśli będę musiał dalej pracować z tą idiotką, to na dłuższą metę albo będę miał połamane wszystkie kości, albo ona wykończy mnie psychicznie!

- Severusie, rozmawialiśmy już na ten temat. Okoliczności nie zmieniły się przez mały wypadek przy pracy.

- Mały wypadek?! Dumbledore, do jasnej cholery, czy ty…

- Dość, Severusie. Nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Żegnam cię.

Hermiona lekko uniosła powieki. W pomieszczeniu było ciemno, jedynym źródłem światła była mała lampka nocna, która stała na półeczce obok łóżka. Zobaczyła, jak Dumbledore odwraca się od Severusa i wychodzi szybkim krokiem ze skrzydła szpitalnego. Snape zaklął paskudnie, po czym usiadł na krześle obok jej łóżka i schował twarz w dłoniach.

- Ja kiedyś zabiję tego starego Dropsa… Czy on nie widzi, do czego ta dziewczyna mnie doprowadza?!

Hermiona pomyślała, że to odpowiedni moment, by zareagować.

- Panie profesorze – szepnęła cicho.

Severus spojrzał na nią.

- Granger, ty kretynko! – krzyknął głośno. – O mało nie wylecieliśmy przez ciebie w powietrze! Jesteś największą idiotką…

- Byłabym wdzięczna, gdyby raczył pan na mnie nie krzyczeć i nie obrażać mnie.

Ton, jakim to powiedziała, sprawił, że Snape'owi zabrakło słów. Nigdy nie słyszał, żeby zwracała się w ten sposób do kogokolwiek innego.

- Dziękuję – syknęła, widząc, ze zaniemówił.

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie.

- Przepraszam – szepnęła Hermiona.

Snape spojrzał jej w oczy. Ujrzał w nich skruchę, smutek, szczerość i coś jeszcze, czego nie potrafił odczytać.

- Masz za co – warknął. – Zdemolowałaś mi całą klasę, Granger – powiedział z pogardą, ale już nie krzyczał.

Przez chwilę panowało milczenie.

- Panie profesorze? – zaczęła nieśmiało.

- Czego?

- Dlaczego pan… Dlaczego pan tu ze mną siedział?

Snape prychnął.

- Przyniosłem cię tutaj, bo straciłaś przytomność.

- Tak, ale to było dobrych kilka godzin temu – powiedziała, wskazując na duży, mosiężny zegar wiszący nad wejściem do skrzydła szpitalnego.

- No i co z tego? – warknął opryskliwie. – Kogo się spodziewałaś? Może Pottera albo Weasley'a? Jeszcze o niczym nie wiedzą, a Dumbledore kazał mi z tobą zostać – jego ton przepełniała odraza.

Hermiona spuściła głowę, ale nie pozwoliła, by zauważył jej smutek.

- Już mi lepiej. Kiedy będę mogła wyjść ze szpitala?

- Jesteś słaba. Zostaniesz tu do końca tygodnia.

- Co?! Ale panie profesorze, co z lekcjami? Z naszymi zajęciami?

- Aż tak będziesz za mną tęsknić, Granger? – zapytał z drwiącym uśmiechem, a ona zarumieniła się. – Myślę, że Ginevra Weasley pożyczy ci swoje notatki z lekcji.

- Tak. Tak, na pewno…

Przez moment panowało milczenie.

- Profesorze?

- Mhm?

- Ja… Dziękuję – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się szeroko, po czym przysunęła się w jego stronę i delikatnie objęła. – Bardzo panu dziękuję.

Severus nie bardzo wiedział, co zrobić. Był wstrząśnięty jej zachowaniem i nie był w stanie tak po prostu jej od siebie odepchnąć. Nie chciał tego przerywać, ale musiał, wiedział o tym.

- Puść… Puść mnie już, panno Granger – chciał warknąć, ale nie wyszło mu to za dobrze.

Odsunęła się od niego. Ze zmieszaniem spojrzała mu w oczy. Snape pokręcił głową z dezaprobatą i uniósł kąciki ust w ironicznym uśmieszku.

- Merlinie, czym sobie zasłużyłem? – powiedział bardziej do siebie i wyszedł bez słowa pożegnania, a jego czarne szaty powiewały za nim jak skrzydła nietoperza.


	12. Rozdział XI

Rozdział XI

Dedykacja dla Aśki. Przez ciebie kiedyś zwariuję, naprawdę, ale i tak jesteś wielka.

_Między mężczyzną a kobietą przyjaźń nie jest możliwa. Namiętność, wrogość, uwielbienie, miłość - tak, lecz nie przyjaźń._

(Oscar Wilde)

Severus był wściekły na siebie. Jak on mógł?! Co to miało być?! Przytulił Granger?!

Załamany chodził po swoim gabinecie w tę i we w tę. Ta dziewczyna zdecydowanie nie powinna tak się do niego zbliżać. Będzie musiał ją od siebie odsunąć.

* * *

Wczesnym popołudniem, zaraz po skończeniu lekcji, Ginny, Harry i Ron postanowili odwiedzić Hermionę.

Dziś rano dyrektor poinformował ich o tym, że ich przyjaciółka leży w skrzydle szpitalnym, lecz Dumbledore nie pozwolił im nie iść na lekcje.

Otworzyli drzwi i stanęli w progu. Ujrzeli ubraną w bordową piżamę i owiniętą szczelnie kołdrą Gryfonkę, która siedziała w swoim łóżku.

- Hermiona! – wykrzyknęła Ginny i podbiegła do przyjaciółki, rzucając się jej na szyję.

- Cześć, Ginny – sapnęła Hermiona.

- Jak się czujesz?

- Nienajgorzej. Już mi lepiej, a do końca tego tygodnia powinnam wyjść ze szpitala – powiedziała i uśmiechnęła się.

- Jak to się w ogóle stało? Opowiadaj! – wykrzyknął Harry.

Dziewczyna zmieszała się.

- No… Byłam na zajęciach u profesora Snape'a i…

Chciała im wszystko wytłumaczyć, ale nie było jej to dane.

- Co ten dupek ci zrobił?! – wykrzyknął Ron. – Zabiję go!

- Ron! – fuknęła Hermiona. – To była moja wina, źle dodałam składniki do eliksiru… Profesor Snape ochronił mnie przed wybuchem i przyniósł tutaj, gdy straciłam przytomność. Gdyby nie on, mogłabym już nie żyć!

Ron spurpurowiał i popatrzył na nią z oburzeniem.

- Co, może jeszcze zrobił ci herbatki, powiedział, jak to bardzo się o ciebie martwił i jak to dobrze, że nic ci nie jest?

- Ron... – zaczął cicho Harry.

- Daj spokój, Hermiono! Wszyscy wiedzą, że Snape to głupi, wredny, tłustowłosy…

- RON! – krzyknęła Hermiona. – Profesor Snape jest odważnym i inteligentnym człowiekiem i to dzięki niemu wygraliśmy wojnę! Dzięki temu, że dla nas szpiegował! A jeśli nie masz do niego za grosz szacunku i masz zamiar go obrażać, to lepiej się zamknij, bo nie zamierzam cię słuchać!

- Co tu się dzieje?!

Odwrócili się gwałtownie. W ich stronę szybkim krokiem szła pani Pomfrey.

- Wynoście mi się stąd, ale już! Panna Granger jest jeszcze słaba, nie możecie jej denerwować! A sio!

Harry, Ron i Ginny, ociągając się, wyszli ze skrzydła szpitalnego.

* * *

Zapadła noc. W całym zamku pogasły wszystkie lampy, a każdy uczeń i każdy nauczyciel dawno już spał. Tylko w jednym oknie na drugim piętrze świeciło się światło i tylko jedna osoba nie spała.

Hermiona, siedząc samotnie w skrzydle szpitalnym, czytała po raz enty tą samą książkę. W pewnym momencie zamknęła ją i odłożyła na stolik, po czym wstała i podeszła do okna. Otworzyła je szeroko. Do pomieszczenia wpadło świeże, rześkie powietrze. Gryfonka zaczęła wsłuchiwać się w pohukiwanie sów i cykady świerszczy. Zamknęła oczy.

Nigdy nie zastanawiała się, jak to będzie, jeśli przeżyje wojnę. Liczyło się tylko to, aby przeżyć, a świadomość, że można umrzeć w każdej chwili, wcale nie pomagała. Teraz, gdy to wszystko minęło, a emocje towarzyszące wojnie opadły, tak naprawdę wciąż nie miała pojęcia, co dalej zrobić ze swoim życiem. Jej plany na przyszłość sięgały jedynie ukończenia nauki w Hogwarcie i studiowania magomedycyny, a następnie zostania uzdrowicielką. I co potem?

Nagle poczuła na swoim ramieniu dłoń. Podskoczyła wystraszona.

- Co tu robisz? – syknęła na widok bruneta.

- Byłaś tak zamyślona, że nawet nie zauważyłaś, kiedy wszedłem – powiedział Matt, ignorując jej słowa. – O czym myślałaś?

Gryfonka zmarszczyła brwi. Westchnęła.

- O przyszłości. O tym, co mam dalej robić. Wiesz, kiedy skończę naukę, pozbieram te wszystkie dyplomy i będę pracować… Wstawać rano do pracy, wracać z niej i iść spać. I tak codziennie. Taka rutyna jest dla mnie nierealna. Jestem dzieckiem wojny, osobą, która nie jest przyzwyczajona do normalnego, zwykłego, spokojnego życia.

Matthew milczał, wpatrując się w jej czekoladowe, smutne oczy. Po chwili odchrząknął, wyjął zza pleców bukiet czerwonych róż i wręczył go jej.

- Dziękuję – mruknęła cicho.

Wyczarowała wazon i włożyła do niego kwiaty, a następnie spojrzała na chłopaka pytająco.

- Nie zapytasz, jak się czuję, czy nic mi nie jest i kiedy wyjdę ze szpitala?

Krukon uśmiechnął się lekko.

- Założę się, że słyszałaś to już kilka razy. Na pewno chcesz usłyszeć jeszcze raz?

- Och, nie – zaśmiała się Gryfonka. – Matt…

- Mhm?

- Ty… Nie wiem, jak ci to powiedzieć, ale… jesteś inny. Inny niż wszyscy, w dobrym tego słowa znaczeniu, wiesz?

- Wiem – mruknął z nutką udawanej dumy w głosie.

- Jesteś niemożliwy! – parsknęła, szturchając go łokciem.

Zachichotali oboje. Gryfonka, tknięta nagłym przeczuciem, podeszła do Krukona i przytuliła go mocno. Chłopak zanurzył twarz w jej włosach i zaczął gładzić jej plecy. Po kilku chwilach chwycił ją delikatnie za podbródek i uniósł jej głowę do góry. Nachyl ił się bliżej niej i spojrzał jej w oczy.

- Matt… Ja nie… Nie chcę… Proszę…

Nie zwracał na nią uwagi. Z każdą chwilą był coraz bliżej niej.

- Matt… Zostaw mnie, proszę… Ja nie chcę…

Gdy ich usta dzieliły milimetry, nagle usłyszeli za sobą głos:

- Denis, co ty tu robisz? Jest środek nocy, powinieneś być w łóżku!

Odskoczyli od siebie gwałtownie i odwrócili się. Ujrzeli Severusa Snape'a, uśmiechającego się kpiąco i opierającego się nonszalancko o framugę drzwi.

- Minus czterdzieści punktów od Ravenclawu za chodzenie po zamku podczas ciszy nocnej. Wynocha stąd, Denis.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się jeszcze do Hermiony i wyszedł, mrugając do niej porozumiewawczo.

Snape skrzywił się i podszedł do Hermiony.

- A ty co, Granger? Wracaj do łóżka, jeszcze brakuje, żebyś się przeziębiła – warknął.

Dziewczyna wgramoliła się do łóżka i przykryła szczelnie kołdrą.

- Nie wiedziałem, że z Denisa taki gentelman – sarknął Snape, siadając na krześle obok jej łóżka i wskazując na bukiet kwiatów.

- Nienawidzę róż. W szczególności czerwonych – powiedziała i machnęła ręką, a kwiaty zniknęły. – A Matt… to tylko mój… przyjaciel.

- Jasne. Przed chwilą widziałem, jaki z niego _tylko_ przyjaciel.

Hermiona zarumieniła się i spuściła wzrok.

Snape westchnął i wyciągnął w jej stronę buteleczkę z błękitnym płynem.

- Wypij.

Płyn miał gorzki smak i był bardzo gęsty. Gryfonka skrzywiła się malowniczo, po czym odstawiła buteleczkę na stolik.

- W poniedziałek wyjdziesz ze szpitala.

Po tych słowach wstał i ruszył do drzwi.

- Panie profesorze…

Zatrzymał się na chwilę i odwrócił w jej kierunku. A potem uśmiechnął się drwiąco, pokręcił głową i wyszedł, pozostawiając zawiedzioną Hermionę samą sobie.


	13. Rozdział XII

Rozdział XII

Dedykacja dla Czarnej sto czterdzieści, Princess Of Darkness, Mrs. Black, Gisi, Lucy Phere, Natalii Granger, Charly, Małej Miss, may jailer, Weroniki Radcliffe, Jane Dumbledore, bullka, Rickmanicki, MCaine, Rose Johnson, Zawasi, Lili Blue, SevMione, Persefony, Tory no Hany, Josephine i Persefony H., za komentarze i przede wszystkim za to, że czytają, jesteście wspaniali!

_Są godziny, które liczą się podwójnie i lata niewarte jednego dnia._

(K. T. Toeplitz)

Każdego popołudnia Hermionę odwiedzali przyjaciele. Dawali jej swoje notatki z lekcji, rozmawiali, opowiadali dowcipy i życzyli szybkiego powrotu do zdrowia. Gryfonka była bardzo z tego zadowolona, jednak, co było dziwne, o wiele bardziej cieszyła się na myśl o odwiedzinach Mistrza Eliksirów. Pojawiał się każdego wieczoru, przynosząc jej kolejny eliksir leczniczy. Nigdy nie chciał zostawać dłużej, jednak zazwyczaj ulegał prośbom dziewczyny i rozmawiał z nią jeszcze przez minutę czy dwie.

Gryfonka była mocno zdziwiona tym, jak zachowywał się ostatnio wobec niej Severus Snape. Praktycznie go nie poznawała. Był taki inny. Nie warczał, nie krzyczał, nie odejmował punktów za byle co. Można było nawet powiedzieć, że był… miły?

Niestety, czar prysnął pewnego wrześniowego wieczoru, gdy w pierwszy dzień po wyjściu ze szpitala Hermiona udała się na zajęcia do profesora Snape'a.

- Dzień dobry, panie profesorze! – powiedziała radośnie Hermiona, przekraczając próg gabinetu Severusa.

Nie odpowiedział jej. Ba, nie zrobił NIC. Nawet nie podniósł głowy zza książki, którą czytał. Dopiero po kilku niemiłosiernie dłużących się Hermionie sekundach, zamknął ogromne tomiszcze i wstał. Z jego postawy bił chłód, a jego oczy ciskały błyskawice. Wyglądał tak przerażająco, że Hermiona aż skuliła się w sobie.

- Do klasy – warknął.

Dziewczyna zamrugała oczami ze zdziwienia, ale pośpiesznie wykonała polecenie nauczyciela, nie chcąc narażać mu się ponownie.

- Co wiesz o eliksirze rozśmieszającym?

- To eliksir, który powoduje śmiech u każdego człowieka…

Severus pokręcił głową i przerwał jej.

- Tyle to każdy idiota wie. No, to na co czekasz? Nie stój jak słup soli! Do roboty, Granger!

Hermiona westchnęła głęboko. _Jaka ty byłaś głupia! Myślałaś, że Snape będzie dla ciebie miły? Na co ty liczyłaś? Na zaprzyjaźnienie się z Nietoperzem z lochów?_

Gryfonce wydawało się, że to był tylko sen, że to wszystko nie wydarzyło się naprawdę - jej rozmowy z nim, jego codzienne wizyty, by podać jej eliksir, które prawie zawsze kończyły się krótką, choć nieco oschłą wymianą zdań, wreszcie jej nieuzasadnione niczym zachowanie, gdy objęła go, a on, Merlinie, on nawet nie protestował! Tylko dlaczego? Po co to wszystko, skoro teraz miało być jak dawniej?

Spojrzała na niego smutno, po czym ruszyła do składziku po ingrediencje. Było ich bardzo dużo i gdy wracała, potknęła się i upadła na podłogę, a wszystko wyleciało jej z rąk.

- GRANGER! Uważaj, jak leziesz!

Szybko podniosła się i pozbierała składniki. _Cholera, już mam załatwione trzy godziny wyzwisk i inwektyw_, pomyślała.

Snape, mrucząc pod nosem coś o nieznośnych, niezdarnych, beznadziejnych, głupich, idiotycznych, skretyniałych i co tam jeszcze Gryfonach, wyszedł z klasy do swojego gabinetu i zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi.

Hermiona westchnęła i wzięła się do pracy. Przeczytała instrukcję dwa razy, tak dla pewności. Nalała wody do kociołka i zaświeciła pod nim ogień. Sięgnęła po nóż i pod odpowiednim kątem zaczęła kroić korzeń imbiru. Wrzuciła go do kociołka i dolała żółci pancernika, a następnie wzięła się za tłuczenie skarabeuszy.

Nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy Snape wrócił do klasy. Zaczął się do niej powoli zbliżać, a gdy stał już tuż nad nią, powiedział:

- Czy ja ci nie mówiłem, żebyś związywała te swoje nastroszone kłaki, kiedy pracujesz nad jakimś eliksirem?

Dziewczyna podskoczyła wystraszona i odwróciła się gwałtownie. Mistrz Eliksirów zachichotał złośliwie, minął ją i pochylił się nad kociołkiem, by sprawdzić jego konsystencję. To był błąd, bo opary eliksiru rozśmieszającego mogły wywołać niekontrolowany śmiech…

- Wystraszył mnie pan! – krzyknęła Hermiona, gdy powróciła jej zdolność mówienia.

- Och, naprawdę? – zaśmiał się.

Najwyraźniej miał niezły ubaw. Wyglądał jakoś dziwnie… _Co się z nim dzieje?_

- Dlaczego pan to zrobił? – mruknęła naburmuszona.

- Oj, Granger, Granger… No nie wiem… Bo lubię denerwować ludzi? A w szczególności Gryfonów? A ciebie wprost uwielbiam denerwować?

Snape zachichotał, a Gryfonka pokręciła głową i również pochyliła się nad kociołkiem. Po chwili wpadła w niekontrolowany śmiech… _Co się ze mną dzieje?_, pomyślała Hermiona.

- Aż tak się pan do mnie przywiązał? – zapytała.

Snape skrzywił się z niesmakiem.

- Przychodzisz tu praktycznie codziennie, więc zdążyłem się nauczyć tolerować twoją obecność – mruknął w odpowiedzi.

- Och, jak to miło z pana strony. Ale musi pan przyznać, że mnie pan lubi!

- Co?! Nie!

- A właśnie, że tak! – droczyła się z nim.

- Nie!

- Tak!

- Nie!

Uśmiechnęła się tylko czarująco, by zaraz po tym pokazać mu język.

- Minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru – warknął. – Uważaj sobie, Granger!

Zachichotała po raz kolejny.

- Granger, szacunek! Jestem twoim nauczycielem, cholera jasna!

- Och, wiem. Dlatego jestem dla pana taka miła.

- Granger…

- Co?

- Dlaczego to robisz?

- Oj, profesorze Snape… No nie wiem… Bo lubię denerwować ludzi? A w szczególności Ślizgonów? A pana wprost uwielbiam denerwować?

- Minus trzydzieści punktów od Gryffindoru! Granger, wiem, że nigdy nie grzeszyłaś inteligencją, ale zniżanie się do poziomu tych głąbów, z którymi się przyjaźnisz…

- Harry i Ron NIE SĄ głąbami!

- Minus dziesięć punktów od Gryffindoru za podważanie decyzji nauczyciela.

- Ale…

- Granger, zamknij się, do cholery.

Hermiona naburmuszyła się.

- Jest pan wredny.

- Minus dwadzieścia punktów od Gryffindoru.

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się i pokręciła głową.

- Wie pan co? Zauważyłam, że zawsze, gdy nie ma pan przygotowanego dobrego, złośliwego komentarza, zasłania się pan odejmowaniem punktów.

- Jak śmiesz? Ja ZAWSZE mam całą listę dobrych, złośliwych komentarzy!

- Och, naprawdę?

- Grrrrangerrrr…

Gryfonka zadrżała. Jego głos… O, Merlinie… Co on wyprawiał?

- Co ci się dzieje? – zapytał Snape, widząc dziewczynę, która patrzyła na niego dziwnym wzrokiem.

- Nic – powiedziała drżącym głosem, starając się opanować.

Zachichotali oboje.

- Kończ już ten eliksir i siadaj, będziesz pisać notatkę.

Pół godziny później, wciąż chichocząca głupio Hermiona wyszła z gabinetu równie niepanującego nad sobą Snape'a. Gdy zamknęła za sobą drzwi, oparła się o nie i wzięła kilka głębokich oddechów.

Ech, jak bardzo można zgłupieć po nawdychaniu się oparów z eliksiru rozśmieszającego…

Ale Hermiona, mimo omamienia eliksirem, wciąż rozpamiętywała tamto uczucie, gdy wypowiedział jej nazwisko w taki sposób… Dlaczego poczuła coś takiego? Przecież to jej nauczyciel, nie wolno jej! To nie powinno mieć miejsca! A jednak miało. I, co więcej, dziewczynie wydawało się to aż nazbyt przyjemne…


	14. Rozdział XIII

Rozdział XIII

Dedykacja dla Żako, Princess of Darkness i Amy Lee, za wasze poczucie humoru i to, że to właśnie wasze komentarze motywują najbardziej.

_Pierwsze westchnienie miłości to ostatnie westchnienie rozumu._

(Eliza Orzeszkowa)

Brzdęk łańcuchów.

Zakrwawione dłonie błądziły w ciemności po ścianach, próbując odnaleźć drogę.

Błysk jasnego światła.

Wymizerniała, chuda kobieta czołgała się w jego kierunku. Czarne loki okalały jej twarz, szare oczy o szaleńczym wyrazie rozglądały się na wszystkie strony, a usta wykrzywiały w morderczym uśmiechu.

I nagle ciemność.

Kobieta upadła bezwładnie na posadzkę.

Minęły minuty, godziny.

I znów światło.

Kobieta podniosła się i zaczęła podążać w jego stronę. Była coraz bliżej. Czuła narastające podniecenie, a ręce jej drżały.

Posuwała się po kamiennej, lodowatej posadzce. Aż wreszcie przestała czuć ją pod stopami…

Wstała i zaczęła się rozglądać.

Jej szyderczy śmiech poniósł się echem po wielkiej dolinie, akompaniując odgłosom burzy.

Była wolna.

* * *

- CO?!

Harry, Ron, Hermiona, Ginny i kilkunastu innych Gryfonów pochylało się nad najnowszym egzemplarzem _Proroka Codziennego_.

_Bellatrix Lestrange uciekła z Azkabanu!_

_W nocy z siedemnastego na osiemnastego września z Azkabanu uciekła była śmierciożerczyni, Bellatrix Lestrange, jedna z najbardziej oddanych popleczników Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. Kobieta ta ma na sumieniu wiele zbrodni. Jak to możliwe, że nie została obdarzona pocałunkiem dementora? I jak udało jej się uciec?_

Hermiona zakryła usta dłonią i zaczęła wodzić przerażonym wzrokiem po Wielkiej Sali. Przy stołach Ravenclawu, Hufflepuffu i Slytherinu uczniowie również zebrali się nad gazetami. Wszyscy mieli dosyć nietęgie miny. Jeden z Puchonów zemdlał, a w jego kierunku już biegła pani Pomfrey. Dracon uśmiechał się pod nosem. _Jakby nie patrzeć, to jego ciotka_, pomyślała. Pierwszoroczni Krukoni płakali, a prefekci próbowali ich pocieszać. _Przecież wojna się skończyła, a w jej czasie działy się dużo straszniejsze rzeczy, niż jedna ucieczka z Azkabanu!_

Jej wzrok padł teraz na stół nauczycielski. Nie wyglądało to za ciekawie. Dumbledore pochłaniał cytrynowe dropsy z prędkością karabiny maszynowego, McGonagall zaciskała nerwowo ręce na siedzeniu krzesła, a Snape… Snape patrzył prosto na nią. Napotkała spojrzenie pary pięknych, nieprzeniknionych, migdałowych czarnych oczu… _Och, nie, wróć!_ Napotkała spojrzenie dwojgu czarnych ślepi… _Tak, zdecydowanie lepiej!_ Wzdrygnęła się, ale nie przerwała kontaktu wzrokowego. Z jego twarzy nie była w stanie odczytać nic, ale w jego oczach właśnie zauważyła coś, czego nigdy wcześniej nie widziała, choć nie była w stanie dokładnie określić, co to było.

Westchnęła i odwróciła się do przyjaciół.

- Jak to się mogło stać?

Ron spojrzał na nią z powagą.

- Po wojnie wielu Śmierciożerców zostało oczyszczonych z zarzutów, bo nie było dowodów. Niektórzy z nich pracują obecnie w Ministerstwie Magii. Dam głowę, że rodzice Malfoy'a i Snape maczali w tym palce.

- Ronaldzie Weasley! – wyrwało się jednocześnie z dwóch kobiecych gardeł.

Hermiona i Ginny spojrzały na siebie zaskoczone, po czym zachichotały wspólnie.

Ron natychmiast skulił się w sobie.

- Dobra, już dobra.

Hermiona usiadła i zaczęła nieśpiesznie jeść śniadanie. Westchnęła. Tej nocy bardzo trudno będzie jej zasnąć…

* * *

Hermiona otworzyła zaspane oczy i powoli zwlekła się z łóżka. Ziewnęła przeciągle. Tak, jak przypuszczała, nie spała dobrze tej nocy. Cały czas śniły jej się koszmary.

Po porannej toalecie, ubrała się i nacisnęła klamkę od swojego pokoju. Otworzyła drzwi i nie zdążyła nawet zorientować się w sytuacji, bo natychmiast została przygwożdżona do podłogi.

- Sto lat, sto lat, niech żyje, żyje nam! Sto lat, sto lat…

Zaskoczona dziewczyna dopiero po kilku sekundach zrozumiała, co się dzieje. Ginny leżała na niej, uśmiechając się przepraszająco, a tuż za nią stali wszyscy Gryfoni z siódmego roku i fałszowali niemiłosiernie. Gdy zaintonowali _Niech jej gwiazdka pomyślności…_, Hermiona odważyła się im wreszcie przerwać.

- Dziękuję wam, jesteście kochani.

- Nic ci się nie stało? – zapytała Ginny, pomagając przyjaciółce wstać.

- Nie – powiedziała Hermiona, masując plecy. – Nic mi nie jest.

Nie zdążyła powiedzieć nic więcej, bo została wyściskana przez każdego siódmoklasistę z Gryffindoru. Gdy wszyscy inni złożyli jej już życzenia, podeszli do niej Harry i Ron.

- Wszystkiego najlepszego Hermiono – powiedział Ron. – Spełnienia marzeń, zdrowia, szczęścia, pomyślności i… no… Ty już wiesz, czego.

- Wszystkie prezenty dla ciebie zostawiliśmy… o, tam – powiedział Harry, wskazując na dosyć dużą stertę pudełek opakowanych kolorowym papierem.

- Dzięki, chłopaki! – powiedziała i przytuliła ich.

Jako, że była niedziela, Hermiona miała dużo czasu na rozpakowanie prezentów, ale Ginny uparła się, że muszą to zrobić razem i to zaraz. Zamknęły się więc w prywatnej sypialni Hermiony, usiadły na łóżku i sięgnęły po paczki.

- To od Harry'ego – powiedziała Ginny, biorąc do ręki czerwony pakunek.

Rozerwała papier i ich oczom ukazała się _Historia Hogwartu_.

- To egzemplarz pierwszego wydania! – wykrzyknęła Hermiona. – Istnieje takich tylko kilka! Są prawie niemożliwe do zdobycia!

- Wiesz, Złoty Chłopiec cały czas jest kimś w czarodziejskim świecie – zachichotała młodsza Gryfonka. – A to od…

- …Rona, tak, wiem – dokończyła starsza. – Tylko on mógł podarować mi ogromną paczkę słodyczy – powiedziała, kręcąc głową.

- To ode mnie, zobacz – powiedziała rudowłosa, podając jej żółtą paczuszkę.

Hermiona otworzyła ją i westchnęła z zachwytu.

- Och, Ginny, jest przepiękna!

- Też tak myślę – uśmiechnęła się. – Przymierz.

Po chwili Hermiona ubrana była w piękną, błękitną, koronkową sukienkę. Miała nie za duży, półkolisty dekolt, z tyłu była nieco dłuższa niż z przodu i rozszerzała się u dołu. Układała się falami na nogach dziewczyny, a w pasie przewiązana była złotą wstążką.

- Wyglądasz obłędnie – mruknęła Ginny. – Mężczyźnie, dla którego to założysz, opadnie szczęka.

Zachichotały obie.

Pani Weasley przysłała jej, jak zwykle, kasztanowy sweter z wielkim _H_ koloru pszenicy na piersi. Od Freda i George'a dostała kuferek pełen nowości z Magicznych Dowcipów Weasley'ów. Rodzice dali jej powieść Jane Austen _Duma i uprzedzenie_. Bill i Fleur podarowali jej cudowny, różany perfum, Parvati naszyjnik z bursztynem, a Padma kolczyki do kompletu. Luna przysłała jej wykonany własnoręcznie diadem Roweny Ravenclaw i talizman chroniący przed gnębiwtryskami. Nawet Dumbledore dał jej prezent – ciepłe, wełniane skarpety i paczkę cytrynowych dropsów.

- No, to wszystko – powiedziała Hermiona z uśmiechem, gdy z poprzedniej sterty prezentów nie został już ani jeden.

- Nie, popatrz… Tu jest coś jeszcze…

Pochyliły się nad małą, czarną paczuszką, która leżała zapomniana na podłodze. Starsza Gryfonka wyciągnęła po nią rękę.

- Ciekawe od kogo – powiedziała Ginny.

Hermiona ostrożnie rozerwała czarny papier. W środku znajdowała się drobna fiolka ze lśniącym na szmaragdowo płynem. Dołączony do niej był liścik, napisany drobnym, ciasnym pismem, które znała aż za dobrze i które zdążyła znienawidzić przez siedem lat swojej nauki w Hogwarcie.

_To fiolka z eliksirem Wiriama, ostatnia, jaką miałem na składzie. _

_Wiesz, jakie on ma właściwości, więc od ciebie zależy, czy z niego skorzystasz. _

_Tylko spróbuj dziękować, a osobiście dopilnuję, że znajdziesz się w skrzydle szpitalnym i nieprędko stamtąd wyjdziesz._

_S. S._

Gryfonka zachichotała i podała Ginny kartkę.

- Ale on miły – stwierdziła rudowłosa sarkastycznym tonem. – Czym jest ten eliksir Wiriama?

Hermiona uśmiechnęła się tajemniczo.

- Nie powiem ci. Jeśli chcesz się dowiedzieć, polecam przejrzeć tę książkę – powiedziała, wskazując na ogromne, zakurzone tomiszcze, leżące pod jej łóżkiem.

Ginny skrzywiła się. Nienawidziła czytać, uczyć się, ani robić niczego co miało związek z książkami.

- Ja jednak podziękuję. Nie chcę, by po nocach śniły mi się koszmary, bo znając Snape'a to jakaś naprawdę paskudna mikstura…

Brązowowłosa zaśmiała się.

- Nie wiesz, co tracisz – powiedziała, po czym wstała i udała się na śniadanie, starając się nie myśleć, dlaczego profesor Snape dał jej w prezencie właśnie ten eliksir.


	15. Rozdział XIV

Rozdział XIV

Dedykacja dla mojej przyjaciółki Weroniki Radcliffe, bo rozumie mnie i wspiera zawsze, gdy tego potrzebuję.

_Żadna miłość, przyjaźń, szacunek nie jednoczy tak, jak wspólna nienawiść do czegoś. _

(Antoni Czehow)

Hermiona szła korytarzem… Nie, to bardzo złe określenie. Ona _prawie biegła_.

Odkąd wyszła ze szpitala miała to szczęście, że nie natknęła się nigdzie na Matta. Oczywiście wiedziała, że nie może tego przeciągać w nieskończoność, ale i tak chciała odwlec spotkanie z nim najbardziej, jak się dało.

Co miałaby mu powiedzieć? Był dla niej jak przyjaciel. I nie chciała niczego więcej.

Nagle wpadła na kogoś i gdyby nie to, że owa osoba ją przytrzymała, z pewnością wylądowałaby na podłodze.

- Przepraszam – wyjąkała i spojrzała w twarz swojemu wybawcy. Jęknęła w duchu. – Matt?

- Tak, to ja – powiedział Krukon i uśmiechnął się niepewnie. – Witaj, Hermiono…

Widać on również był speszony swoim zachowaniem, gdy ostatni raz się widzieli.

- Hermiono…

- Nie, Matthew, posłuchaj – przerwała mu stanowczo. – Nie wiem, na co liczysz. Bardzo cię lubię, ale… nic poza tym. Zrozum.

Chłopak cofnął się i patrzył na nią przez chwilę. Wystraszyła się, że zacznie na nią krzyczeć, ale on tylko odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł bez słowa pożegnania. Był zły, Hermiona to widziała. Ale przejdzie mu. Zapomni, tak, na pewno zapomni.

Coś jednak mówiło jej, że tak się nie stanie.

* * *

- Ron, ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że Draco nie ma nic wspólnego z tą sprawą?!

- Dlaczego ty go tak bronisz?! Zakochałaś się we fretce, czy co?!

Ginny zaczerwieniła się ze złości. Jednak gdy się odezwała jej głos miał temperaturę zera absolutnego.

- Nie zamierzam słuchać twoich bezpodstawnych insynuacji i głupich podejrzeń. Żegnam, Ronaldzie Weasley!

Odwróciła się i ruszyła w swoją stronę, a wszyscy schodzili jej z drogi, pierwszy raz od dawna widzieli ją tak wściekłą. Gdy zza rogu wyszedł Dracon, aż przystanął z wrażenia, by po chwili zrównać się z nią krokiem.

- Hej, Wiewióreczko, co ci jest?

- Odwal się, Malfoy. To wszystko twoja wina.

- Moja?

- Tak! Bo od kilku dni próbuję wytłumaczyć mojemu upośledzonemu braciszkowi, że nie miałeś nic wspólnego z ucieczką Bellatrix!

Draco uśmiechnął się szelmowsko, otwierając przed nią drzwi do pustej klasy. Właśnie w tej chwili Ginny zauważyła, że faktycznie był nieziemsko przystojny. Już wiedziała, co te wszystkie laleczki ze Slytherinu w nim widziały. _Hej, Weasley, o czym ty myślisz?_

- A skąd ta pewność, Weasley? – zapytał chłopak.

- Bo… bo tak? – powiedziała z nieco głupkowatym wyrazem twarzy.

Ślizgon parsknął śmiechem, zamknął za nimi drzwi i spojrzał na nią z niedowierzaniem.

- A tak naprawdę?

Ginny milczała przez chwilę. Gdy Draco myślał, że już mu nie odpowie, odezwała się.

- Bo wierzę, że ludzie się zmieniają, Draco – zadrżał, gdy zwróciła się do niego po imieniu. – I wierzę, że ty się zmieniłeś, że nie jesteś taki, jak twój ojciec, że nie jesteś zły. Rozumiesz?

Chłopak pokręcił głową.

- Nie rozumiem, Weasley. Ale… dziękuję.

Dziewczyna podeszła do niego i przytuliła go mocno.

- Co ty robisz, Weas… To znaczy, Ginny…

Uniosła głowę i spojrzała mu w oczy, po czym stanęła na palcach i delikatnie musnęła jego usta swoimi, po czym odsunęła się od niego. Zanim chłopak był w stanie wykrztusić choć słowo, wybiegła z sali, zatrzaskując za sobą drzwi z głuchym dudnieniem.

* * *

Mężczyzna w średnim wieku siedział w fotelu, wpatrując się w ogień płonący w kominku, w zamyśleniu wspierając głowę na dłoni. Przed nim na stoliku leżał _Prorok Codzienny_.

Po kilku minutach wstał z westchnieniem, podszedł do kominka, sięgnął po proszek Fiuu i zniknął w zielonych płomieniach.

Pojawił się w przestronnym salonie, urządzonym w granatowych odcieniach. Otrzepał ubranie i powoli przeszedł przez pomieszczenie, przystając przy komodzie, na której stały oprawione w ramki czarodziejskie zdjęcia.

Pierwsze przedstawiało młodą kobietę z czarnymi lokami i szarymi, błyszczącymi oczami, ubraną w czarną szatę i uśmiechającą się nieco sadystycznie. Trzymała różdżkę wyciągniętą przed siebie i ćwiczyła jakieś zaklęcie, poruszając się w przód i w tył z wyjątkową gracją.

Na drugim zdjęciu widniała blondynka o ostrych rysach twarzy; miała na sobie zieloną suknię z jedwabiu. Jednak tym, co najbardziej ją różniło od osoby z poprzedniego zdjęcia, była powaga, która gościła na jej obliczu.

O ile od tych dwóch kobiet wyraźnie biła wyniosłość i duma, o tyle trzecia z nich emanowała dobrem i serdecznością. Siedziała na krześle, brązowe włosy opadały jej falami na plecy; uśmiechała się szeroko, a w ręku trzymała otwartą książkę.

- Podziwiasz sławetne siostry Black? – usłyszał cichy głos.

Nie musiał się odwracać, by wiedzieć, kto to.

- Trudno oderwać od was wzrok – powiedział. – Jesteście takie piękne… Każda na swój sposób.

Bella była obiektem pożądania wielu mężczyzn, Narcyza z biegiem lat stała się niczym porcelanowa lalka, zaś Andromeda została czarującą, radosną kobietą do dziś.

Gdy mężczyzna odwrócił się wreszcie w stronę Bellatrix, zobaczył, że na jej twarzy gościł smutek. A może mu się tylko zdawało? W każdym razie już po chwili wróciła do swojego sposobu bycia. Spojrzała na niego bystrze.

- Czy Lucjusz ci powiedział? – zapytała.

- Tak.

- Zrobisz to?

To było podstawowe pytanie.

- Tak, zrobię to.

Przez chwilę milczeli oboje.

- Musisz…

- Bello, wiem, ale to nie takie proste, wiesz o tym.

- Och, daj spokój – fuknęła. – Znasz swoje możliwości i wiesz, na co cię stać. Jestem pewna, że dasz radę.

Podeszła do niego powoli i oplotła rękami za szyję. Mężczyzna pochylił się nad nią i pocałował ją czule, ale Bella nie należała do delikatnych panienek. Pogłębiła pocałunek, wplatając rękę w jego włosy.

- Nie zawiedź mnie – szepnęła drżącym głosem, po czym odsunęła się od niego. – Kiedy będziesz gotowy?

- Przyjdę do ciebie za tydzień. Żegnaj, Bellatrix.

Po czym wszedł do kominku i już go nie było.

Kobieta uśmiechnęła się gorzko do siebie. Zemsta będzie słodka…


End file.
